El Psiquiatra
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Para mayores de 24 años. Contenido adulto explícito.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979. 

Idea original de Tuty Pineapple.

Para Mayores de 24 años de edad, con criterio amplio jiji

-Señor Andrew, su abogado esta aquí coloque sus manos hacia atrás, le colocaremos las esposas… listo…voltéese y síganos-  
Albert, a medida que caminaba, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a ese punto de la vida donde todos lo juzgaban de forma negativa.  
¿Cómo llegué a esta situación? …

-Hola amigo,¡al fin te recibiste como psiquiatra, antes que yo!…  
-Logré hacerlo antes del tiempo estipulado a mis veinticinco años de edad, ya culminé toda mi carrera- 

En ese momento, ella bajo las escaleras con ese hermoso traje de colegiala, para ese instante solo tenía diecisiete años de edad una mujer muy linda para ser joven, me guiñó el ojo como siempre y yo le sonreí, definitivamente era una mezcla de picardía con inocencia, una combinación excitante. Ella saludó, se retiró y continúe la conversación con mi estimado amigo Tom a él le podía contar todo, éramos como hermanos jamás nos criticábamos, incluso podíamos confiarnos nuestros sueños máspervertidos.  
-Siempre he querido cumplir unafantasía con alguna de mis pacientes-  
\- A todos nos pasa, ha de ser por eso que las mayorías de las mujeres evitan tener a un ginecólogo varón, se imaginan que queremos ir más allá de una simple revisión uterina y explorar con nuestro propio instrumento.  
\- De seguro que sí pero ¿sabes que quiero yo?, hipnotizar a alguna de mis pacientes-  
-¿Con que intención?-  
-Me gusta tener el control de todo, que hagan lo que les ordene sexualmente, imagínate tenerla allí a mi merced-  
-Ahora que te escucho, me parece una idea muy interesante, de esa forma nos evitaríamos tener que cortejarlas y complacerlas, ya me da flojera, sin compromisos, ni formalidades y quedamos satisfechos-  
-Ya sonó mi alarma debo irme, voy a cerrar el negocio para el inmobiliario, que me servirá de consultorio- 

Ambos se dan la mano y se despiden con una palmada fraternal en la espalda.  
Albert, se sube en su auto mercedes benz al dar la vuelta en la esquina se encuentra con Candy, quien esperaba el transporte del colegio.  
-Hola, princesa te doy el aventón ¿Para dónde vas?-  
-Para el colegio San Pablo, voy a clases, pero aun queda tiempo, voy con treinta minutos de antelación-  
-Genial,como estas de cambiada, ya no eres esa niña de ochos años que conocí, hace nueve años te has convertido en toda una dama, debes de tener muchos pretendientes atrás de ti-  
Sonrojada y agachando la mirada responde—bueno, ni tanto tengo un amigo que me gusta… quisiera…-  
-¿Por qué te callas?-  
-Me da algo de vergüenza, disculpa, creo que escuché, que ibas a abrir tu consultorio de psiquiatría ¿cierto?-  
-Así es si tienes algún trauma, que desees liberar tus consultas serán gratuitas-  
-¿Cuándo la aperturas?-  
-En un par de semanas será la inauguración, estas cordialmente invitada seremos unos cuantos, no más de cinco personas-  
-Gracias por la invitación, estaré allí-  
-Dulce Candy, hemos llegado…no te bajes sin darme mi beso-  
-Claro- se dieron un sutil beso, muy cercano a la comisura labial-nos vemos-  
"Que niña tan linda, si que te pusiste bonita Candy, ya hasta se me despierta el deseo contigo, tenerte en mi cama…ash creo que eso solo quedar en un sueño placentero que tendré contigo esta noche"-pensó Albert.  
Día de la inauguración…  
-Me es gratopoder tenerlos aquí, en este día tan especial para mí, Susana por favor acércame la agenda en donde estarán registrados nuestros primeros pacientes-  
-Tenga Dr. Andrew-  
-Deja amigo yo abro la champaña- dijo Tom, quien roció la agenda con el líquido inaugurados.  
Todos aplaudieron-ahora disfrutemos de los bocadillos y bebidas-Candy vestía como siempre con su traje de colegio, la falda la teníasolo cinco centímetros más arriba de las rodillas, era de cuadros rojos, camisa manga larga color blanca y un suéter negro con mocasines a juegos y medias blancas largas.  
-Candy me alegra que hayas asistido, tu presencia para mi es importante-  
-La otra vez te quise comentar algo con respecto a un amigo que tengo, me gustaría platicártelo, pero bajo la condición paciente-médico ¿Podrías hacerme parte de tu agenda?-  
-¡Por supuesto!, pero para ti las consultas son gratuitas, te atendería de último, yo te aviso la hora-  
Pasaron los días y Candy acudió a la consulta con Albert…  
Susana, estaba organizando todo sus objetos personales para marcharse, pues faltaba poco para la hora de salida…  
-Candy ¿qué haces a estas horas aquí?-  
-Tengo consulta-  
-Qué raro, no te tengo anotada, ha de ser por…-Albert, salía del consultorio despidiendo a uno de sus pacientes…  
-Señor Goldman, lo espero en la próxima consulta, no falte-  
-Gracias hijo-el hombre tan tembloroso como una gelatina se despedía amenamente del joven médico. Los ojos de Albert, se posaron de inmediato en Candy…¡Princesa, que bueno verte!-  
-Dr. Andrew la señorita dice tener consulta con usted el día de hoy-  
-Está bien Susana, te puedes retirar-  
Susana agarro su cartera y se fue…  
-Entra Candy-  
-Albert, me da un poco de vergüenza, tener que hablar esto contigo-  
-No me veas como el muchacho que te conoce desde niña, háblame como hablarías con una persona extraña de extrema neutralidad, recuerda yo no estoy para juzgarte-  
-Gracias Albert, siempre tan comprensivo-Candy desviaba la mirada-me da un poco de vergüenza-  
Albert, sonreía  
-He tenido unos sueños inapropiados para una señorita como yo que he sido educada bajo un estricto régimen católico-  
-Continúa, no te quedes en silencio-  
-Pues, yo tengo un amigo se llama Arthur-  
-¿Arthur?-  
-Si Arthur, mi amigo de juegos de infancia, el ahora más que nunca se ha convertido en un hombre agraciado físicamente… y… yo tengo ciertos deseos reprobables hacia él, se manifiestan en mi sueños- Candy se coloca de lado, al hacer ese movimiento la falda se le sube un poco, permitiéndole a Albert observar con claridad el color de sus panty rosas. El buscó por todos los medios de desviar su mirada, Candy se inclinó un poco para quitarse el suéter-le molesta si me despojo de mi suéter es que está haciendo calor- asintió con la mirada, notando de inmediato la ausencia de sostén, acelerando el palpitar de Albert-Me siento más cómoda, prosigo- ella se comenzó a jugar con unos de sus mechones-Dr. Andrew, en mis sueños tengo unas escenas de amor atrevidas, juro que nunca he visto películas de esas que nos prohíben ¿Por qué se me despiertan los sentidos hormonales?-  
-Sigue Candy-  
Continuará…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora KyōkoMizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangakaYumikoIgarashi, seudónimo de YumikoFijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por Tuty.

Narrado por Yuleni.

-Sigue Candy-

Candy acostada en el diván se pone en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Albert, quien tragaba en seco al tener mejor visión de las piernas de Candy.

-No sé cómo decirlo me siento sucia, indigna, debería de azotarme por tales pensamientos, que se manifiestan en mis sueños, es prohibido, asqueroso, sucio, no puedo continuar... solo quiero llorar.

-Candy vamos no llores- se acerca hasta ella para abrazarla y le soba la espalda a medida que la consuela por su incertidumbre-quédate tranquila ven dame un abrazo, tengo la solución para tu problema-

-Gracias, siempre tan cordial y preocupado por mí-

-Tú estado emocional me preocupa, por lo que me cuentas te frustras al recordar tus sueños, los cuales te atormentan, más aun cuando se trata de una señorita como tú, tan refinada y delicada, que proviene de una familia de altos principios morales.

-Sí, Dr. Andrew-

-Candy por favor tutéame-

-A simple vista se puede determinar, que tienes sentimientos reprimidos, que solo liberas a través de tus sueños ¿Cuál es el temor?–

-¿Temor?- con la mirada pérdida dice- mi temor es cumplir tales fantasías… prohibidas-

-¿Fantasías prohibidas?-

-Ya no me atormentes más, no quiero continuar hablando de ese asunto, que ya para mí es un hecho aberrante-

-Comprendo, esto lo manejaré con el mayor profesionalismo, se te hace difícil expresarlo y solo existe una manera de despojarte de eso que te atormenta-

-¿Cuál? Estoy dispuesta hacer lo quesea-

-No será hoy, lo podemos programar, déjame revisar la agenda… hm… puede ser, pasado mañana, te dejare de último, necesitamos por lo menos dos a tres horas de sesión para descubrir la causa de tu angustia e incertidumbre, que te genera reprobar tus propios pensamientos, te recomiendo que tus padres no se enteren de estas consultas lo ideal es que ellos las autoricen pero tratándose de un tema delicado es mejor guardes silencio ¿Comprendes?-

Ya secándose las lágrimas, responde -está bien, hablaré con una amiga para que diga que estoy estudiando con ella-

-Muy bien, será nuestro secreto, ya verás que tus nervios mejoraran-

-Gracias tú siempre tan comprensible-

-Recuerda, pasado mañana a las seis sin falta, ven te acompaño a tomar un taxi, yo te lo pago- Candy asintió con la cabeza.

Día miércoles 6 pm. Consultorio Psiquiátrico Andrew.

-¡Candy Bienvenida! me gusta que seas puntual-

-¿Y Susana?-

-Ella, mmm … su horario de trabajo es hasta las cinco, es mejor que estemos solos para psicoanalizarte-

-¿Psicoanalizarme?-

-Vamos no me veas con esa cara de sorpresa, ven siéntate en el diván y te explico-

-Está bien.

-¿Conoces a Carl Gustav Jung?-

-No-

-Estira tus piernitas… el fue un médico discípulo de Sigmund Freud, padre del psicoanálisis, de él aprendió estudiar la conciencia e inconsciencia del ser humano, la diferencia de ambos es que Carl se interesó más por el significado de los sueños, mientras que Freud por el desarrollo de las etapas humanas, ambos coinciden en que el ser humano es como una montaña solo muestra el 25% del relieve mientras el 75%, imperceptible a la vista se compone de sedimentos y placas tectónicas estableciendo una relación con el superyó y el ellos, este último hace referencia a el instinto, que es lo que analizaré en ti. De lo contrario afectará tu conducta y desenvolvimiento normal ante la sociedad. Por ello, te deseo ayudar, no quiero que tus sueños reprimidos influyan en tu comportamiento, debemos atacarlo a tiempo y como te cuesta dar a conocer conscientemente tus frustraciones manifestadas en sueños, te haré una sección de hipnosis-

-¿Hipnosis?-

-Hipnosis, es una técnica del psicoanálisis empleada hace muchos años desde la época egipcia, aunque no lo creas-

-¿Tantos años?-

-Jajaja…Sí, princesa, eres divertida me gusta eso. Te sigo explicando, consiste entres etapas, en la primera necesito que te relajes lo más que puedas, así, así, bien. Estira tus piernitas, tranquila-

-Es que la falda se me sube un poco-

-Despreocúpate, estás con un profesional- Candy se acuesta y sigue las indicaciones de Albert- abre los ojos, de esta cajita de terciopelo voy a sacar un objeto que se llama péndulo ¿Estamos?

-Sí-

-No temas, deberás seguirlo con la mirada fijamente, luego contare hacia atrás hasta diez, cuando acabe la sección volverás a escuchar la cuenta hacia delante hasta oír diez ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Es seguro?-

\- Seguro confía en mí-

…El oficial le retira las esposas…

-Buenos días señor Andrew- expresa manteniendo su lugar - George Johnson seré su abogado-

-Un placer en conocerle- manifiesta irónicamente.

-Iré al grano, la señorita Susana Marlow a estas horas esta declarando. Sea honesto conmigo-

-Supongo que si no confío en usted en quien más-toma una bocanada de aire-¿Estás preparado para lo que escucharas?-

-Soy abogado-

-De acuerdo, le recomiendo que se ponga cómodo-

George arrima su silla a la mesa y entre cruza las manos…

Continuará…

Están a tiempo de parar la lectura, porque lo que viene es no apto para cardíaco.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora KyōkoMizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangakaYumikoIgarashi, seudónimo de YumikoFijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por TutyPineapple.

Narrado por Yule.

 **Para mayores de 24 años contenido puramente adulto. Vocabulario extremo.**

-Perfecto Candy, debes relajarte, quiero que abras los ojos y sigas el movimiento del péndulo, una y otra vez, respira lentamente, solo escucharás mi voz, seguirás mis instrucciones, contaré de diez hacia atrás, diez, nueve, ocho,… uno, ¿Puedes oír mi voz? Responde sin quitar la vista del péndulo-

-Sí-

-Ahora cierra los ojos lentamente- Candy obedeció- Narrarás tus sueños, que te generan tanta incertidumbre, sin escatimar detalles ahora dime ¿Cuáles son?

-Estoy junto a un chico apuesto, es demasiado atractivo, él besa apasionadamente mis partes íntimas.

-¿Lo disfrutas?

-Sí, su lengua juguetea con mi entrepierna-

La masculinidad de Albert, empezó a despertar -¿Qué sientes? ¿Te agrada?-Le preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de morbo.

-Cosquillas, es delicioso, me encanta como lo hace-

– ¿Te gustaría que yo te lo hiciera?

-Sí-

-Abrirás las piernas y dejarás que te quite la panty ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí-

Albert se posicionó al nivel de la entrepierna y se dispuso hacer lo que Candy había experimentado en sus sueños, ella se retorcía ante la excitación, sus gemidos llegaban hasta los pasillos solitarios. Albert se detiene al sentir su primer orgasmo. Saborea sus labios, retoma su lugar.

-¿Te gustó lo que hice?

-¡Sí!- respondió Candy con la respiración entrecortada.

-Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, ahora deseo, que me cuentes más-

-Él es un hombre seductor, muy varonil deseo que constantemente me haga suya, creo que soy una pervertida, en mis sueños disfruto del sexo rudo y salvaje con él…-Candy se muerde el labio inferior- Deseo tener su pene dentro de mi boca, para saborearlo hasta que se venga en mí y salga la última gota de su semen-

Albert, tragaba en seco, su excitación no aguantaba más- Muy bien Candy ya eres toda una mujer, por eso te daré lo que pide a gritos tu cuerpo… ¡Ponte de pie y camina hasta acá! te pondré una almohadilla para que te arrodilles y puedas hacer lo que tanto deseas-

Candy fue hacia él y se arrodilló, Albert se desabrochó y bajó el cierre de su pantalón para liberar su virilidad- Mira el tamaño ¿Te gusta?

Candy respondió: Así lo veo en mis sueños, es enorme.

-Mételo en tu boca, pero antes desabróchate la blusa para poder tocar tus pezones, mientras me lo chupas-

Candy se lo llevó todo a la boca, chupándolo rítmicamente como si fuera una paleta de helado a punto derretirse, Albert la agarró por la cabeza haciendo que su pene se profundizara más en su boca- ¡Vamos pequeña, succiona con más fuerza! se que puedes, sácamela toda… uy… ¡no puedo más con esto!, te penetraré ahora- se detiene- Candy te subiré en el diván te abriré las piernas y te colocaré con el dedo un poco de lidocaína ungüento donde se ubica tu himen para que no te duela- Ella obediente se levanta y se acomoda en el diván con las piernas abiertas, Albert se posiciona, le puso el ungüento agarró su pene para introducirlo lentamente en la vagina. Candy se agarra de los extremos del mueble al sentir algo de dolor, apretando la nariz y los dientes- Sé que te duele preciosa, pero si pongo más anestesia perderás la sensación de placer que vas a tener, solo aguanta, ya poco a apoco te acostumbraras- Albert al sentir que estaba totalmente dentro de ella empezó a moverse rítmicamente de manera insaciable levantándole ambas piernas hacia arriba, luego la volteó y la puso en cuatro tomándola de las caderas, dándoles pequeñas nalgadas a medida que se movía, acariciándole el clítoris. - Estoy a punto de acabar- Albert se dio cuenta del segundo y tercer orgasmo de Candy, al sentir que iba a eyacular sacó su pene y esparció su semen por la vulva de ella, luego tomó una toalla húmeda para limpiarla, la acostó cuidadosamente en el diván, le volvió a colocar la panty y le abrochó la blusa, luego él se acomodó la ropa-¿Es así como ocurre en tus sueños?

-Sí-

-¿Has quedado satisfecha?-

-Sí-

-Él sexo es para disfrutarlo ¿Cuál es tú temor?-

Candy contestó: Me imagino teniendo sexo con Arthur-Albert frunce el entrecejo- en diferentes áreas públicas de manera insaciable y constantemente, no quiero parar, soy adicta a él.

-Candy ahora en adelante ya no soñarás más con Arthur, ni con nadie, yo te daré todo el sexo que desees ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí-

-Iniciaré el conteo del uno al diez y al escuchar diez despertarás y no recordarás nada de lo que pasó ¿Entendiste?-

-Sí-

-Uno, dos, tres…nueve… diez. Despierta-

-Albert ¿Qué descubriste de mis sueños?-

-Candy, tranquila no te alarmes, es una simple ninfomanía-

-¿Ninfomanía?-

-Es cuando tus deseos carnales controlan tu conducta y deseas tener sólo sexo, todos los días en cualquier…-

-¡Ya para! no sigas diciendo más, soy una cualquiera, no puedo tener esas clases de pensamientos, ayúdame a superarlos por favor-

-Te ayudaré con las terapias, que vamos a iniciar, si gustas puede ser todos los días-

-Debo estudiar-

-Programaré tus citas de acuerdo a tus necesidades ¿Te parece dentro de tres días?

-Sí, es viernes estoy más tranquila con los estudios-

-¡Excelente!, te llamaré un taxi para que te lleve hasta tu casa-

-Pero ¡¿Cómo?! Ya es demasiado con que no cobres las consultas, no puedo permitirlo-

-Candy te conozco desde niña, eres como mi hermana, te quiero mucho-besaba sus manos.

-Lo sé Albert, yo también te quiero, más de lo que imaginas-

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por Tuty Pineapple.

Narrado por Yule.

Un capítulo ¿Para quién? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Pues para **Mary Silenciosa** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Amiga! Se te quiere, no se te Adoraaaaaaaa de Corazón. Feliz cumples. Bendiciones para ti y tu familia. Jiji. Besos y muchos abrazos.

-¿Ella te dijo que te quería como un hermano y continuaste…-

-¡Hey! ¡No estas aquí para juzgarme! sino para defenderme-

-Continúe-

-Me enteré gracias a mi amigo Tom, que casualmente ese viernes los padres de Candy estarían ausentes y el iría a una conferencia para médicos. Por lo que decidí volverla a hipnotizar para estar con ella esos días. Contacté a una amiga para que me ayudara con el proceso.

-Hola William ¿Cómo estás?...Y ¿Esta hermosa niña quién es?-

-Ya no es una niña, es una mujer y es mi novia-

-mmm ¿Para qué me has llamado?-

-Quiero que la maquilles, deseo que aparente por lo menos dos años más de la edad que tiene-

-¿Qué edad tiene?-

-La suficiente para ser mi mujer-

-Entiendo no haré más preguntas, eres mi amigo gracias a ti operaron a mi mamá y está bien de salud ahora, te la debo-

-Gracias, te la encargo-

-Antes que te vayas ¿Qué otra cosita quieres que le haga en su look?-

-Colócale una peluca, que sea rojiza –

-mmm se le podría caer al momento de estar…ja,ja,ja en pleno apogeo-

-Muy graciosa-

-Le puedo poner un tinte temporal, luego se quita con agua y recupera el tono natural-

-Le compré unos vestidos, ponle el que le haga ver más sensual, iremos a un club nocturno-

-De acuerdo manos a la obra, soy la mejor estilista-

-Me retiro entonces, regreso en un par de horas-

-Ah ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Candy-

-Ven Candy primero te ayudaré a duchar para que estés fresca y radiante, debes de tener como 17 años, te haré ver de 19 años…William con sus perversiones, mira te compró puro hilos de todas los diseños.

Candy salió en compañía de Betsabé, Albert quedó boquiabierto al observar a la chiquilla convertida en una hermosa, despampanante y sexy mujer. Un hermoso vestido straples corto color vino tinto, ceñido al cuerpo, mas unos tacones negros brillantes altos, realzaba su belleza, el corazón de Albert empezó a palpitar de emoción, "todo un ángel" por un momento se reprendió por lo que estaba haciendo, pero la voz de Betsabé lo trajo a la realidad.

-Te la dejé tal cual me lo indicaste, espero a ver hecho un excelente trabajo-

Albert se acercó hasta Candy y le dio un beso apasionado, pegándola a su cuerpo de manera atrevida antes de contestarle a su amiga y sin despegarse de su princesa responde: Mejor de lo que esperaba-

-mm. Entonces mi deuda ha quedado saldada, ya sabes llámame cada vez que me necesites, te ayudaré con su arreglo-

-Hasta luego-

Albert mirando a Candy a los ojos dice –Princesa hoy te cumpliré tus sueños… vamos a un club nocturno, allí nos divertiremos-

Al llegar al antro, Albert solicitó una mesa para dos, ubicada al fondo de la pista para baile…

-Les ofrezco la carta, tenemos variedad de cocteles y licores –

-mmm tráigannos un Martini doble por favor-

-Enseguida-

-Bésame Candy, quiero sentir tus labios y tu lengua dentro de mi boca, ¡me excitas!-

Albert la tomó por el cabello para besarla apasionadamente, deslizando su mano por el cuerpo de Candy hasta detenerse en la cintura la alzó para sentarla en sus piernas y continuar acariciándola de manera provocativa, se mordían los labios con vehemencia…

El mesero carraspea sutilmente la garganta-Señores su Martini-

-¡Brindemos por nuestra primera noche de muchas! Candy serás mía, solo mía- bebieron un sorbo. Albert la invitó a bailar… en medio de la pista ella danzaba de forma erótica.

Al fondo sin saber unos ojos los observaban- Amiga por fin ¿has logrado seducir a tú jefe?-

-No, pero pronto lo enamoraré, estoy convencida-

-Pues si no te apuras te quedarás con las ganas… mira con quién está tu jefe- Susana quedó boquiabierta al verlo, estaba con una pelirroja muy acaramelado, sus cuerpos sudorosos irradiaban lujuria. Susana fruncía el ceño- ¿Qué harás? por lo que se ve esta noche la tendrán muy entretenida.

-Señorita Marlow ¿Usted nunca se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la menor de edad?-

-Nunca, ella vestía de forma diferente se veía algo adulta y el cabello lo tenía liso y cuando lo fui a saludar:

-Hola jefe, que casualidad encontrarlo aquí-

Se detienen -¡Que tal Susana! te presento a mi compañera Julieta- carraspea ligeramente –Salúdala-

-Hola Susana-

–Hola Julieta, bonito nombre- Susana extiende la mano, pero Candy no responde al gesto de cortesía.

Candy con la mirada fija se dirige a él-Albert-

-Sí, amor-

-Quiero que me hagas el amor ¡ahora!-

Despertando la furia de Susana…

Él le besó en la frente –Claro mi amor ya te complazco, Susana lo siento debo irme me dio mucho gusto saludarte, como ves tengo algo importante que hacer.

Albert la llevó a la parte trasera del club la levantó, le hizo a un lado la prenda intima, los fuertes gemidos no se hicieron esperar… Susana los siguió y vio como Albert la hacía suya. Candy se dio cuenta de su presencia, la miro a los ojos y le sonrío con malicia. Esa noche Susana lloro como nunca, su corazón se había roto con semejante visión del hombre que alguna vez deseó para esposo.

-Aquella noche nunca me imaginé que era Candy, me di cuenta cuando…-

Continuará…

A ver, a ver ¿Quién me pidió número de teléfono? Sí que están alborotadas Jiji creó sí, fueron: Lucero Santoskoy (Oh niña, so, so jaja), Klair Baeza.

Bunny, Guest, chidamami, Mercedes, Glenda, Guest, YAGUI, Gracias por estaree siempre presente en cada historia espero esta sea de su agrado.

Invitado, gracias por decir sobre las fallas de la gramática estaré atenta para la próxima, la idea es mejorar para ofrecer un trabajo de calidad a las personas que degustan estos fic hechos con mucho amor para el público. Informo que próximamente iniciare una maestría en dramaturgia por lo que probablemente será mejor el desempeño de todos modos sigue atenta para que me avises de esos detalles tan importantes.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora KyōkoMizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangakaYumikoIgarashi, seudónimo de YumikoFijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por TutyPineapple.

Narrado por Yule.

 **Yagui, pero habla jajaja pero te toca Feliz, feliz, Feliz cumpleañossssss, pero sabes que es mejor celebrar los No cumpleaños son más días. ¡Te quiero!**

-Hola ya regresamos de viaje, ven a recibir a tus padres ¿amor?... No contesta que raro…-

-Querida, ha de estar en su habitación sabes que es muy estudiosa ¡no va a estar todo el día pendiente de nuestra llegada!-

-Tienes razón amor, iré a su recamara-

"Candy aun dormida ¡qué raro si es la una de la tarde!, siempre los domingos se levanta temprano" –Hija ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí, mami-

-Te ves demacrada-

-Es que me duele un poco el vientre seguro es la menstruación-

-Estos no son los días que te corresponde, es raro, te haré una cita con el ginecólogo-

-Que no interfiera con mis clases ¿Quieres?-

-Claro amor-

Candy se levanta y observa que la cama tiene sangre, pensó que el periodo se le había adelantado.

Al día siguiente Candy se alista para ir al colegio en compañía de su amiga Sofía.

-Uy amiga te ves demacrada ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana? Ni me contestaste el teléfono-

-Estaba viviendo el mejor de los sueños-

-¿Qué clase de sueños?-

-Ya te cuento…-

En el consultorio Albert recibe la visita de Tom.

-¿Cómo estas amigo? Te vine hacer una invitación para la celebración del aniversario de bodas de mis padres ya cumplen 28 años de casados-

-Son el matrimonio perfecto, allá estaré-

-Oye me he dado cuenta que tu asistente está interesada en ti ¿Cuándo le haces el favor?-

-Por el momento tengo una relación con una linda adolescente-

-Ten cuidado y no te vayan a meter preso, por andar con una menor de edad, pero tiernitas son las mejores, su aroma es indescriptible-

-Era virgen, la puse de las mil y unas formas me continúa complaciendo, no la voy a dejar, todo el fin de semana la disfruté-

-Nada más te digo que no te cachen con ella, recuerda como son las leyes de rigurosas en nuestro país ¿Qué edad tiene?-

-Pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad-

-Hablando de cumplir, mi hermana dentro de poco se hará mayor de edad…Ash falta poco para el mes de mayo-

-Faltan como unos 6 meses, eres sobreprotector, de seguro tú hermana ya tiene novio-

-No lo creo ella es muy recatada de su hogar y se ha formado en un colegio católico, las hermanas son muy estrictas, hazme caso invita a Susana de seguro no podrás llevar a tu amiga-

-Está bien la invitaré-

Susana a pesar de su despecho siguió laborando- ¿qué tal Susana? ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana? lamento mucho no haberme…-

-Es innecesario que se disculpe, usted tenía su pareja y debía complacerla en todo… ¿Cómo se diría? ¡Ah ya sé! darle gusto en todo, todos en el club pudimos escuchar sus gemidos-

-Lamento que hayas presenciado ese acto, pero soy un hombre y la necesitaba-

-Bien me retiro-

-Te iba a pedir un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-Me puedes acompañar a una fiesta de aniversario son los padres de un amigo-

-¿Por qué no lleva a su amiga?-

-No la puedo llevar-

-Lo lamento por usted- Albert la sostiene por un brazo.

-Mi relación con ella es solo pasional, piénsalo-

-Me retiro-

Candy esa tarde no acudió por lo que Albert le marco a su celular –Candy soy Albert-

-Ah, hola Albert—

-¿Por qué no viniste hoy?—

-Me sentí mal, me duele demasiado el vientre-

-Ven y te receto unos medicamentos-

-No, no quiero ir, además me voy a ver con mi amigo Arthur, tenemos tiempo sin salir, somos grandes amigos, solo quiero estar con él, por alguna extraña razón deseo estar a solas con él su presencia me reconforta—

Albert sintió una fuerte ira, sabía que Candy gusta de él. – No está bien que una señorita como tú este a solas con un hombre como él-

-¿Y eres mi padre para que me este colocando condiciones? Eres solo un amigo que me está ayudando, mantén tú lugar-

-¡Eres mi paciente! tengo el compromiso de velar por tu bienestar-

-Déjame en paz tengo cosas más importantes que hablar contigo—

-Candy, Candy, hola, hola… escucha-maldición me colgó…-¡Esto no se queda así! ¡Ni creas que voy a dejar que te quedes a solas con ese muchacho para que te coja!-

"Debo pensar ¿Cómo hago para tenerla junto a mi sin que su familia sospeche?" Albert caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado. "En mala hora me vine a fijar en una menor de edad" "Esto se me está saliendo de las manos" "Mi relación con ella es solo pasional, me divierto y luego la dejo y no ha pasado nada" "Pero, siento una gran ira al saber que se acostará con él" "Debo hallar la forma de frustrar su encuentro, Candy es muy vulnerable"

Albert, decide esperarla a la salida del colegio- Candy, si la montaña no va a Mahoma. Mahoma va a la montaña-

-Primera vez que veo un médico tan insistente con su paciente ¿A qué debo tal honor? Sí ni siquiera tengo dinero para pagarle las consultas-

-¿Estas molesta por algo?-

-Para nada

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-No ya vinieron por mí-

-Te vas con Arthur ¿Donde quedó tu sentido común?-

\- ¿Qué insinúas?-

-Nada es un hombre-

-Y es mi compañero de juegos lo conozco desde que soy una niña-

-Recuerda tus sueños-

-¿De qué sueños me debo de acordar?-

-No seas cabeza dura-

Candy caminó hasta el auto -Hola Arthur, cuando recibí tu llamada no podía creer que habías regresado tan pronto, de la casa de tus tíos-

-Súbete te llevaré a dar un paseo-

-Gracias-

Justo cuando Candy abre la puerta para sentarse Albert se entromete cerrándosela de golpe- Señorita usted no tiene permiso de su padres-

-¿Cómo que no? Ellos ya saben que voy a salir con Arthur-

Arthur baja del auto -Usted ¿Quién es para inmiscuirse en la salida de Candy?-

Continuará…

Una excelente noticia como ustedes saben este fic es idea de Tutypineapple ella me permitió, no, me dio el honor de hacer la versión actual del psiquiatra, pero a ella le corresponde hacer la versión de época. Pero esta obra la publicará en Amazon, así que entusiasmémosla para que lo haga pronto.

Mercedes (esperemos) jiji

Lucero Santoskoy , Paty, Mary silenciosa, Clair Baza, Sandra Casillas, Hquis aba, Bunny (pero yo actualizo rapidito, necesito terminar las pendientes para iniciar desde cero le debo dos fic a dos amigas, además quiero hacer un Albert héroe con poderes y para eso debo terminar todo para concentrarme) y Glenda (mi recomendación es no leer los fic que no nos resulte de nuestro agrado, vale más ignorarlos caen por su propio peso de malicia) Sí, le sigue aumentando la clientela jajajaja. Disculpen el atraso, pero no me abría la página. Besos y bendiciones que Dios las bendiga. Las Amooooo un chorro.

Las invito a mi canal en Youtube se llama Margarita Curvelo tengo más de 20 Vídeos de Candy, espero disfruten. Los primeros si les falta edición, pero los últimos están de lujo jajajaja. Incluí uno de una amiga. Gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora KyōkoMizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangakaYumikoIgarashi, seudónimo de YumikoFijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por TutyPineapple.

Narrado por Yule.

Señorita usted no tiene permiso de su padres-

-¿Cómo que no? Ellos ya saben que voy a salir con Arthur-

Arthur bajó del auto -Usted ¿Quién es para inmiscuirse en la salida de Candy?-

-Soy un amigo de la familia-

-Lo has dicho eres amigo de la familia, te agradezco que no te entrometas en mis asuntos-

-¡Caramelo!-

Sin más Arthur y Candy partieron, más atrás Albert los fue siguiendo sigilosamente en su auto –Hemos crecido, próximamente entraremos a la universidad ¿Qué estudiarás?-

-Estoy entre dos psicología o psiquiatría, me encantaaa analizar la mente humana ja,ja,ja, …-

-Oh ¿manipularla?…-

-¿Cómo crees?-

-Me acuerdo cuando jugábamos juntos y hacías una que otra travesura, siempre sabías que palabras exactas usar y salir ilesa de la situación-

-Bueno… jajajaja…deja de sermonearme ¿Quieres? Mmm Tengo una idea vayamos al parque quiero ver el ocaso -Arthur giro a la izquierda, estacionando el auto cerca de un lindo lago, alejado de los transeúntes…-Que hermoso atardecer ¿Me puedo sentar entre tus piernas? Me gusta sentir el abrazo de un amigo-

Candy se sienta de espalda entre las piernas de Arthur para contemplar el lago durante el atardecer, Albert ante la visión marcó de inmediato a Tom - Tom-

\- ¿Estas agitado? ¿Qué tienes?-

-Es tú hermana-

\- ¡Mi Hermana! ¡¿Qué la pasó a Candy?! ¿Tuvo un accidente?-

-No tranquilízate, Candy está con un muchacho en un parque alejado de la ciudad, traté de evitar que se fuera con él, pero ella insistió-

-Ah sí mis padres le dieron permiso para que salieran un rato-

-Eso incluye que ella este entre sus piernas-

\- ¿Cómo? Enseguida voy para allá-

A los 20 minutos Tom hacía acto de presencia… Por otro lado Candy y Arthur…

-¿Sabes que me provoca?-

-No ¿Qué?-

-Darte un beso-

-Igual al que nos dimos en el campamento-

-Ese fue inocente uno más—

-¡CANDY! ¿QUÉ HACE UNA MUCHACHA DECENTE SENTADA ASI CON UN CHICO?—

Cabizbajo—permítame explicarle por favor-

—NO EXISTE EXPLICACIÓN ALGUNA PARA LO QUE VI, TÚ, SUBE AL AUTO-

Candy se puso de los mil colores, Albert detrás de un árbol observaba como Tom llevó arrastras a Candy y Arthur agachaba la cabeza ante el bochorno. Complacido se regresó a su trabajo.

-Pensé que te habías marchado temprano-

-Ya me voy solo quería decirte que acepto ir contigo a la fiesta aniversario de bodas de los padres tu amigo, espero ser una grata compañía, espero me veas más allá de ser tu asistente-

Él se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la boca ella alegre, se fue.

El viernes en la casa White-Steve empezó a llegar los invitados. Albert se presentó en compañía de Susana, los padres los recibieron con gran entusiasmo –Esta hermosa princesa ¿Será la futura señora Andrew?— generando el sonrojo de ella, pues es lo que más deseaba en su vida, formar un hogar junto a él.

—Sería una excelente opción, es una mujer inteligente y bella-

¿Sabías que María era mi asistente?-

— ¿En serio?— dijo Susana con los ojos llenos de brillo.

—Sí, así que quizás y ojalá su relación transcienda—

Candy bajaba las escaleras, lucía encantadoramente angelical, toda una princesa con un bello vestido blanco con detalles brillantes, sin manga, escote cuadrado, ajustado hasta la cintura, acampanado hasta cinco centímetros por encima de las rodillas, y unas hermosas zapatillas de cristal.

-Mami papi ¿Cómo me veo?-

-¡Radiante!— Exclamo Albert.

—Pensé que no vendría, Dr. Andrew—

¿Qué le hizo pensar que no vendría?—

— Nada en particular, me presenta a… ¿Es su novia?-

–Aun no pero espero serlo, mucho gusto Susana Marlow-

—El placer es mío, Albert es un gran amigo de la familia, somos como hermanos así que tú serás mi hermanita—

—Seguro…Te he visto antes… ¿Cierto?—Albert se puso algo nervioso—sí ya me acuerdo fuiste una vez a…

-Te parece si bailamos, con tu permiso Candy, espero que me dediques una pieza de baile, más adelante-

—Claro—

Durante el baile Susana se pegaba más al cuerpo de Albert, se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un beso, a la distancia eran observados por Candy-

-¡Ah -

-¿Bailamos?-

-Por supuesto-

Al ritmo del tema musical **Ondulando En La Profundidad**

"Hay un incendio empezando en mi corazón

Alcanzando un punto muy frío,

Me está llevando a la oscuridad

Finalmente puedo ver tu claridad

Sigue adelante y traicióname y yo expondré totalmente tu infidelidad

Mira como me marcho con cada pedazo de ti

No subestimes las cosas que haré

Hay un incendio empezando en mi corazón

Alcanzando un punto muy frío

Y me está llevando a la oscuridad

Las cicatrices de tu amor me hacen recordar lo nuestro

Me mantienen pensando que lo tuvimos casi todo

Las cicatrices de tu amor me dejan sin aliento

No puedo evitar el sentimiento

Pudimos haberlo tenido todo

Ondulando en las profundidades

Tú tuviste mi corazón y alma

Y la tocaste

Al ritmo…"

-Sabes me identifico mucho con esta canción-

-¿A qué se deberá?-

-En nada jajaja- Arthur la alzaba entre sus brazos, girándola de manera juguetona…-Vámonos a otro lado ¿Quieres?-

—Como desobedecer a la reina-

Albert vio que se alejaban de la multitud –Susana ya regreso voy a buscar unos papeles que traje para Tom-

—Te acompaño-

—No, disfruta de la fiesta por favor…ya vuelvo-

¿Y este jardín tan solitario? ¿Quieres abusar de mí?-

—Más o menos solo quiero completar lo que habíamos iniciado en el parque-

Ambos se empezaron a besar, de un sutil beso inocente pasó a ser apasionado, Arthur le acariciaba ambas piernas, susurrándole al oído -Te lo quiero meter-

-Me bajaré la panty-

-Déjame sacar un preservativo de la cartera –

-¿Dónde está? Mmm ya lo encontré ¿Has estado con otro?..._

Continuará…

Invitado: Gracias por ese maravilloso consejo jijiji procurare estar mas pendiente antes de publicar creo que lo recomendable será, primero escribir y un día después releer para ver las fallas. Ya tengo e capítulo solo quiero, releer para evitar fallas es mejor hacerlo descansada. Jiji Que no me gane la pasión.

Chidamami: aun no inicio la mestría jiji queda para el próximo año con el favor de Dios. Dramaturgia. Jiji ya muero por hacer guiones. Jiji

Glenda: me gusta tú análisis jiji sigue así, le vas dando.

Triny

Invitado: jejeje era una de las fantasías de él hipnotizar a una mujer y casualmente resultó Candy, veamos que sucede. Jiji y estoy de acuerdo contigo no lo necesita es un hombre encantador.

Yagui, lucero y conejito: Contrólense por favor.

Besos a todas como siempre las quiero no las ADOROOOOOOO.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por TutyPineapple.

Narrado por Yule.

-¿Dónde está? Hm ya lo encontré ¿Has estado con otro?

-Me acostaré en el piso-

-Te gustará como te lo haré-

Arthur se disponía a bajarse la bragueta cuando repentinamente escuchó el llamado de atención de Albert.

-Al… Al…bert, todo tiene una explicación, por favor no le cuentes a mis padres me castigarán-

-Señor Andrew, todo tiene una explicación-

-Ahora si soy ¡SEÑOR!-Albert se pasó las manos por el cabello, como queriendo ahogar la ira- ¡Recoge tu panty y acompáñame!

Candy fue tras él, al llegar auto se detuvieron, Albert empezó a caminar de un lado a otro parecía un energúmeno, transpiraba rabia.

-Dime Candy ¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo? ¿Ah? Ese mocoso te hubiera deshonrado - La sujetó por ambos brazos- ¿Crees que un hombre decente se casaría con una chica fácil? ¿Ah? ¿Contéstame?-

Candy comenzó a sollozar- No le digas a mis padres, menos a mi hermano, me enviarán a un internado, me castigaran- Albert la soltó - Castígame tú… prefiero que tu lo hagas antes de que mis padres se desilusionen con mi comportamiento-

-¿Castigarte?-

-Sí-

Candy se dio la espalda levantándose el vestido, exponiendo ante Albert sus tersas y delicadas pompis. Albert se saboreó los labios ante la visión más excitante que haya tenido. Provocándole el deseo de penetrarla ahí mismo, pero tenía temor que unos de los asistentes a la celebración los observara. Él se acercó a ella por la espalda y le susurró- Aquí no en otra parte, te ayudaré a ponerte la panty-

-Gracias-

-Escucha lo que harás, te acercarás a tus padres y les dirás que debes ir a descansar, porque debes estudiar, en media hora iré por ti para ayudarte a bajar por el balcón, lo que haré será por tu bien ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí-

Ambos se abrazaron –Te quiero y no deseo que nadie se aproveche de ti-

-Y… ¿Tú novia?-

-Me desharé de ella, tú eres mi prioridad en este momento-

-Gracias-se dieron un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos en un rato-

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! ja, ja, ja. ¡Amigo! ¡Qué bueno verte!-

-¿Estas ebrio?

-No ¿y tú?- Tom lo tomaba por un hombro-Quería darte las gracias por lo que haces por mí, en particular por mi hermana si no hubieras llegado a tiempo ese muchachito Arthur la hubiera desvirgado. Tú, tú y lo digo con propiedad eres el MEJOR AMIGO ¡Que tengo! Desde niños siempre fue así-

-Ustedes son mi familia-

-Y por tu buena voluntad, Dios te premió con esa muchachita de allá, mírala te ha estado esperando no ha querido bailar con nadie, ni si quiera conmigo, se ve que te ama.

-Iré hablar con ella.

-Ve, no la hagas esperar - Ambos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y palmadas de aprecio.

Susana se para de la emoción al verlo- ¡Hola estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo, deseo bailar otra pieza!

-Susana amor, no sé como decírtelo, pero se me presentó un problema de última hora

-Dios ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Es una tía que vive a las afuera de Chicago, enfermó y debo acudir enseguida.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No el viaje es muy lejos, te vas a fastidiar.

-Pensé que estaríamos juntos-

-Sí, pero con una tía enferma se me es difícil pensar en algo más, te llamaré un taxi- Sin más le besó la frente y se dispuso a buscar a Candy, en el trayecto se encontró con Arthur quien lucía un poco nervioso; pensó que Albert le había contado a la familia de lo sucedido.

-Muchachito ¿Para dónde vas tan agitado?-

-Para mi casa… Señor… ya no me verá más por aquí-

-¡Más te vale! a la próxima te saco a patadas.-Lo agarró por la solapa alzándolo en el aire- ¡No te quiero ver cerca de Candy! ni un milímetro de distancia a la siguiente no la cuentas-Lo dejó caer con fuerzas.

Albert estacionó el auto en un sitio alejado de la fiesta, trepó por los árboles, hasta llegar al balcón que da a la habitación de Candy. Tocó el ventanal.

-¡Albert!

-Candy salgamos de aquí

-Está bien

-Te ayudaré, no hagas ruido.

-¡Hija te traje pastel! ¡Abre!

-¡Dios mi mamá!¡Escóndete!, si te ve aquí, pensará mal.

\- ¿Dónde?

-En el closet, no, mejor debajo de la cama ¡Sí! Metete ahí rápido- Candy se acomodó un poco y contestó- Ya abro.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Estaba en el baño-

-Aun no te has cambiado, regresa a la fiesta-

\- Me disponía a cambiar de vestimenta-

-Hija eres tan angelical, todos los días agradezco por haberme dado una hija tan dulce, apegada a las normas de la sociedad, eres distinta al resto de las adolescentes, que solo piensan en fiestas y en novios. Tú eres muy recatada-

-Sí mami y tú eres la mejor-

-De nada hijita te dejo entonces-

Candy cerró la puerta y, aliviada suspiró…- Albert ya puedes salir-

-¿Crees que regrese?

-No

-¡Salgamos!

Continuará…

Mmm falta poco jiji para el desenlace jiji

Natu ¿has leído el CCFS? Eres excelente ¿Serás que eres Albertfan? Jiji besitos.

Luci qué bueno que sigas la historia bienvenida.

Hquis aba jajaja veamos que sucede corazón. Haber ¿Cómo termina?.

chidamami Gracias es también mi aspiración ser productora de dramáticos, por eso tomo en cuenta todos sus comentarios para saber que les gusta y a la vez mejorar. Mm todo hombre es posesivo solo que algunos los disimula al igual que la mujer ¿Qué ser humano no es así?

Lizita veamos que sucedió jiji

Glenda me encanta como eres jajajaja no te diré más. Jiji

Lucero sí, es un poco brusco jajaja, pero a Aba le gusto Arthur para Candy jajaja será por la delicadeza. Jiji veamos qué pasa si Arthur o Albert?

Mercedes jajajaja eres buena jajajaja

Mmmm todas parecen detectives jajaja háganle para ver si el rubio sale o no de la cárcel.

Besos y abrazos a todas, se les quiere de corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por Tuty.

Narrado por Yule.

 **Contenido para mayores de 24 años, favor abstenerse menores de edad.**

-Salgamos, antes déjale una nota a tus padres diciéndoles que saliste temprano a realizar una investigación escolar.

-Primero me pondré ropa deportiva, ya que saldré por el balcón es lo más prudente.

-De acuerdo.

Albert y Candy bajaron por el árbol que se encontraba adyacente al balcón de la habitación. Sigilosamente llegaron hasta el auto. Albert buscó la forma de sacar su convertible sin ser notado por la multitud.

Al llegar al consultorio…

-¿Qué me harás?

-Candy te portaste mal, tu comportamiento es totalmente reprochable ¿Cómo debería actuar contigo?

-Lo sé, perdóname me deje llevar por mis instintos de mujer, mis hormonas están alborotadas ¿Cómo hago? ¡Esto es vergonzoso!, teniendo en cuenta que provengo de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Chicago, incluso a mi padre le han ofrecido ser parte del senado, si alguien se da por enterado de lo que su hija ejemplo de moral y buenas costumbres iba hacer, mi reputación y la de mi familia quedaría por los suelos ¿Cómo no pensé? Albert, debes callar haré lo que me pidas.

Candy se acercó hasta él, ella tenía los ojos llorosos—él carraspeó un poco, al tenerla tan cerca su cuerpo se estremeció.

-Te das cuenta hasta el alcalde de la ciudad de Michigan acudió, te podrás imaginar del escándalo.

Candy lo abrazo fuertemente—No hables más que me avergüenzas, como te dije haré lo que me pidas, aceptaré tus castigos.

Sin más Candy se quitó el suéter dejando entre ver solo una diminuta blusa que escasamente le cubría los senos.

-Candy soy un hombre pero tengo cierta debilidad al verte tan…

Soltándose la melena, la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, le tapaba la mitad de su rostro se acercó hasta a él, quien con los brazos cruzados y expresión severa estaba recostado del escritorio.

–Puedo ayudarte

-Sí

Ella rodeó su ancha espalda con sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos diciendo: ¿Te puedo ayudar con tus necesidades?

-Claro, depende de ti- él extendió los brazos para acobijarla en su pecho, ella se puso entre sus piernas y recostó su mentón en su hombro, él percibía su suave fragancia a rosas e inocencia juvenil, que tanto le apasionaba. Al verse nuevamente a los ojos, él no resistió más y la besó sutilmente, ella le correspondió.

–Me gustas, no te quiero ver cerca de ese ni de ningún otro muchacho.

-Pe…pero…

-¡No digas más! ¡Eres mía! me dijiste qué harías cualquier cosa para que no hable.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada mi dulce Candy, me perteneces—Hablaba en susurros abrazándola con fuerza—-Y serás única exclusivamente mía y de nadie más—le dio un beso en los labios se levantó tomo el control del reproductor de sonido y de las luces, se sentó en el sofá.

—Candy baila para mí.

Ella empezó a moverse seductoramente, bajaba y subía el pants, dejando entre ver su ausencia de ropa interior, su cabellera la recogía con ambos brazos, meneando su cintura desnuda.

Él se acariciaba por encima de la tela del pantalón, no aguantó más y liberó su virilidad, Candy se humedecía los labios sin parar su danza erótica. Albert con su mano derecha empezó bajar y subir su prepucio, dándose placer sin dejar de apreciarla, se retorcía al complacerse, apretaba los labios, él continuó y continúo de manera acelerada hasta eyacular. Sintió que liberó todo el estrés acumulado en la semana, dando un gemido de satisfacción-Candy se acercó para darle una toalla.

-¿Puedo hacer más por ti?

-Acércate

-Sí-

-¡Bésame!

Ella se sentó de lado en sus piernas, él metió su mano entre la vestimenta de Candy para acariciarle su intimidad. Aumentando la intensidad de sus besos, le introdujo dos dedos, haciéndola gemir, nuevamente los pasillos solitarios del edificio se inundaban de gritos de placer.

-¿Quieres más?

Candy afirmó con un leve gesto de inseguridad

-Sé que eres una mujer insaciable, yo te puedo dar más placer que ese muchachito de escuela, ¡Voltéate!

-Me dolerá, es muy grande

-Lo que haré contigo, hará que se te quiten las ganas de andar buscando a cualquiera por ahí para cubrir tus necesidades sexuales.

-¡Albert!

Sin más preámbulo la puso de espalda, le bajó el pants hasta los muslos, arrodillándola para penetrarla de una embestida, sujetándola por los cabellos, posando sus manos en sus senos.

-¿Así Candy? ¿Es como te gusta? ¿Quieres que te dé más fuerte? O ooo… ¿Paro? Tú dime- temblaba de la excitación.

-No, no, ¡No pares! por favor, ¡Me gusta! dame más duro, así, así, sigue.

Albert sintió las contracciones vaginales de Candy, volviéndolo loco, le penetró con más dureza hasta muy adentro.

-Masajéate el clítoris, mi amor-

-Sí…

Albert blanqueaba los ojos, apretaba los dientes al igual que Candy, quien se desplomó ante tanto gozo.

-Aguanta un poco más pequeña, quédate con las pompas levantas, me pondré un condón te quiero acabar adentro- Candy le obedeció

—Listo ven te terminaré de quitar la ropa—Albert adoptó la posición de carretilla (alzando ambas piernas de ella hacia atrás, entrelazándola a su cintura, mientras él se movía frenéticamente). Al llegar al clímax ambos nuevamente, la acostó en el diván de lado observando su hermosa silueta juvenil, cubierta por su hermosa melena rubia ondulada…

—Buenas noches, ¡Señor ya voy de camino al consultorio! le repito el Dr. Andrew salió de emergencia, señor, salió de… ¡Déjeme hablar! él está fuera de la ciudad, voy por sus pastillas para los nervios, descuide… ¿Dónde dice que las dejó?-

Susana se estacionó y buscó entre sus cosas las llaves, al llegar se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba sin seguro y que una de las luces de la oficina estaba encendida, al girar la perilla y abrir…

Continuara….

Besos a todas gracias: Glenda, Lucy, Natu, Chidamami y jane pro seguir la historia las adorooooooooo con todo mi corazón. Jiji


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por Tuty.

Narrado por Yule.

Al girar la perilla y abrir.

-¡Albert!-

-¿Entonces usted vio al señor Andrew con la camisa desabotonada?-

-¡Sí!

-Tenga mi pañuelo señorita Marlow-

-Disculpe, se me hace difícil revivir aquella escena-

-Comprendo ¿Desea agua?-

-Sí, gracias… Verá, entré en ese momento él estaba subiéndose el cierre del pantalón, miré al diván y ella estaba ahí… acostada de espaldas en el diván solo vi su cabellera rubia, me di cuenta que era Candy por que giró su rostro hacia mí, cuando exclamé el nombre de Albert y…

-Eres un mentiroso, ¡Desgraciado! ¡Malnacido!-

-¡Quédate quieta! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué haces con esa mujer?- Candy ante el alboroto se volteó dejando ver su total desnudez, sus pechos eran tapados solo por su larga melena rubia ondulada- ¡Dios!— Susana se llevó ambas manos a la boca- ¡Es Candy! ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Es una adolescente!-

-¡Silencio!-

-¿Por qué me engañaste? me hiciste creer que entre los dos podía surgir una relación amorosa.

-Escucha… quédate quieta, deja de golpearme— la sujetó por los hombros-¡BASTA!-

Ella se arrodilló llorando desconsoladamente—Yo te amaba ¡Ahora te odio! ¡Nunca te perdonaré esta humillación!— decía con voz entrecortada por el llanto. Candy permanecía inmóvil.

-Susana no sé ¿Cómo explicarte lo que has visto? Ella me gusta mucho es un deseo incontrolable-

-Basta, ¡basta! ¡No sigas más!, cada palabra tuya es una daga en mi pecho, me hiciste creer que podríamos ser pareja y… y… solo me utilizaste para tapar tu relación inmoral. Candy es la misma del antro ¿verdad?

-Sí-

-¿Cómo pudiste?- tomó fuerzas de donde no tuvo para levantarse e irse- No sabes el enorme dolor por el que estoy pasando nadie lo sabe, ni sabrá que es ser utilizado-

-Susana ¡Espera!— la sujetó por un brazo—dame otra oportunidad—ella con fuerza le dio una cacheta, dejándolo estupefacto, al reaccionar: No sé cómo se me ocurrió considerarte como posible pareja, eres simplemente mi empleada y lo que has visto lo debes callar.

-Yo no callaré nada, hablaré, diré todo

\- No te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden.

-¡Te voy a denunciar!

-Ella está aquí por voluntad propia.

Sonó el celular de Susana -¿QUÉ QUIERE? ¡VENGA AL CONSULTORIO POR SUS MALDITAS PASTILLAS! EL DOCTOR YA REGRESÓ DE VIAJE, DE HECHO YA TERMINÓ DE ATENDER A UNA PACIENTE Y LA HA DEJADO SATISFECHA- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos llena de total impotencia e ira, en realidad ella quería estar en su lugar, haber disfrutado de los placeres que le pudo haber otorgado el rubio, sin embargo no fue así, fue Candy la elegida para estar bajo el merced sexual de él. Queriéndose ir y quedarse a la vez luchó contra sus deseos de perdonarle todo. Sin más se fue dando un portazo fuerte, caminó lento hasta su vehículo esperando que él la siguiera pero no fue así no lo vio, él nunca la buscó.

-Candy se levantó y se vistió-

-Candy ¡Espera! debemos hablar de nuestra relación- Ella sin más le dio tremenda cachetada.

-Sigue a Susana si le continuas rogando de seguro ¡te dará otra oportunidad! ¡Me iré en taxi!

-¡Espera!

-¡Suéltame! Te garantizo que me las pagarás

Actualidad…

-Eso pasó… me fui y él no me buscó en el momento, estuve bajo total depresión tardé semanas en salir de mi casa, gracias a la ayuda de una amiga pude superar esto, retomar las fuerzas necesarias para salir de la depresión en la cual me había sumergido-

-Entendemos… Y ¿Usted nunca notó algo extraño? ¿Forcejeo? ¿Moretones en la piel? Algún indicio de que haya estado en contra de su voluntad.

-La verdad, no.

-Está bien señorita, gracias por su declaración-

En la penitenciaría

-No te mentiré William, ¡estas hundido! encontraron el condón que usaste, las pruebas de ADN salieron positivas a parte de la evaluación ginecológica de la joven, aunque no tiene rastro de forcejeo es una prueba contundente teniendo en cuenta la edad, los padres te quieren hundir.

-Entonces me debo sentir cómodo en este lugar que a partir de ahora será mi hogar—dijo reclinándose en el asiento y colocando sus brazos hacia atrás.

-Existe solo una forma que puedan reducirte los años de cárcel o salir-

-¿Cómo?

-Se acabó el tiempo—abrió la puerta el celador.

-Estamos conversando—dijo Albert.

-Bien Romeo te perderás la visita conyugal.

-Ya terminamos la charla, voy enseguida.

-Mañana continuaremos la plática.

Albert fue trasladado hasta la habitación de visita conyugal, un espacio pequeño pero acogedor contaba con un televisor y una cama individual, ahí lo esperaba una hermosa pelirroja que portaba un lindo abrigo rojo hasta las rodillas.

-¿Cómo lograste pasar…? Ella puso su dedo índice en los labios.

-Acuérdate tú me diste la identidad—Sonreía maliciosamente—ahora disfrutemos logré reservar la habitación por 8 horas.

. pero…

-¡No digas más! Adivina ¿Qué tengo debajo de mi abrigo?—Se quitó los lentes oscuros

—Siempre me he sentido atraído por el color de tus ojos, cada día me sorprendes más.

-Y tú a mí

Con una sonrisa de medio lado pregunta—¿Qué tienes?

Con sonrisa pícara responde—solo un negligé

-No aguanto más mujer es demasiado el tiempo que tengo sin hacer nada—Albert le quitó el abrigo y se le encimó como un loco sediento— Me hacías falta.

-Albert ya…ya… ya me doy cuenta… mi amado-

Retrospección

Candy entró a la casa con enorme ira, subió las escaleras a prisa sin saludar.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-

-Ya sabes cómo son las adolescentes-

-Candy siempre ha sido centrada me preocupa-

-Déjala, ya se le pasará-

Candy caminó de un lugar a otro molesta, agarró las almohadas y las lanzó contra la pared, se desvistió y se metió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría para calmar la rabia.

-Juro que me las pagarás ¿Cómo pudiste suplicarle a esa mujer? Después, después que me hiciste el amor tan fervientemente, me he entregado a ti y tú solo me tratas como tu desahogo pasional ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió esta locura? Pero garantizo que me las pagaras así te deba de llevar a la cárcel. No me importará prefiero verte tras las rejas que con otra.

Continuará…

¡AJA! Huele a final jiji Gracias por seguir esta maravilloso Fic que ha sido idea de Tuty, quien me dio el honor de desarrollar su majestuosa genialidad, para mi es el más grande obsequio.

Continúo invitándolas a dos grandes grupos que versan sobre el amor de Candy y Candy con sus respectivos en enlaces.

CANDY Y ALBERT (ANOHITO) ¿Cómo se gestó el amor entre ambos tanto en el manga, anime y CCFS en sus distintas ediciones? Forma parte de este grupo a través del enlace: groups/1922737721346451/

William Albert Andrew (Anohito): Analisis del manga, anime y CCFS en sus distintas ediciones. Enlace: groups/687632694744143/

Las esperamos con mucho amor y cariño.

Hquis aba, Jane, Gladys, Mary silenciosa, Yagui, Clair Baza, Lucero Santoskoy, Conejito, Luci Andrew, JENNY, Glenda, Susana rojas, nina, Sandra Casillas, boribonbon, Chidamami. Gracias por sus comentarios me llenan de satisfacción saber que les encanta esa es mi mejor paga. Gracias de corazón las amo. Besos hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por TutyPineapple.

Narrado por Yule.

¿Cómo les cuento mi historia? Sé que me odian, por mi culpa Albert está preso, es la comidilla de los medios. ¡Extra! ¡Extra!¡Avance de última hora!¡Joven médico psiquiatra fue detenido en su residencia, tras haberse demostrado presunta vinculación con el abuso de una menor de edad aprovechándose de su habilidad hipnótica.

La verdad no fue así, todo empezó aquel día cuando lo conocí, me faltaban cinco días para cumplir 7 años, mi hermano esperaba a un compañero de clases para estudiar, le faltaban dos años para terminar la preparatoria, luego harían los trámites para estudiar medicina. Sonó el timbre yo baje corriendo y dije –Yo voy hermano- Entonces abrí y como un ángel celestial se presentó: Él un chico delgado, alto, con Jeans azules sencillo con camisa y tenis blanco, no sé que me enloqueció más su cabellos dorado como el trigo iluminado por el sol, sus ojos azul cielo despejado por las nubes o su rostro con piel de bebé.

-Hola nena, está Tom soy su compañero de estudio-

Estaba muda me costaba hablar

-¡Sí! ¡aquí estoy te estoy esperando para estudiar álgebra es importante obtener buen promedio para el ingreso a la universidad!-

-Bueno vayamos, chao nenita-

Y así pasaron los días y las semanas, ellos se reunían eran los mejores amigos, mi madre le tomó un gran cariño al punto que siempre le hacia un pastel para su cumpleaños, pues gracias a él Tom había mejorado las calificaciones, sorprendentemente inteligente, así que para mí haberlo podido engañar es una prueba de superioridad hacia él. Ja,ja,ja, Un día le dije- Albert, te quiero dar un regalo por tu cumpleaños-

-En serio pequeñita- ¡No saben cómo odié que me llamara pequeñita! es como si él me viera como una simple niña, está bien para ese momento yo tenía 10 años pero me atreví y lo hice- Sí, debes cerrar los ojos ¡no los abras! ¿Entendido? Sin hacer trampa-

-¿Así? No los he abierto-

-mmm sí, pero inclínate hacia adelante eres muy alto-

-¿Será una cadena? Jajaja-

-No esto ¡Muack!- Lo besé en los labios y me fui corriendo, por si me llamaba la atención por suerte no fue así, cada vez que podía le robaba un beso y él solo se reía. Un día bajando las escaleras lo saludé yo ya había cumplido 17 años de edad, mi esperanza es que me viera como una mujer, debía hallar la forma en 6 meses sería mayor de edad ¡ya era justo! Ambos nos saludamos, le guiñé el ojo coquetamente como siempre y él me sonrío. Fue cuando escuché la conversación que me hizo prender el foco: su mayor deseo sexual era hipnotizar a una mujer tenerla a su merced. Cuando terminaron de hablar salí corriendo a la parada del bus, sabía que él pasaría por ahí. Me hice la inocente le empecé a comentar de Arthur ¿Por qué Arthur? No sé me daba la impresión que cada vez que me veía con él le daba algo de enojo, quizás sea mentira mis falsas ilusiones pero debía intentar, inventar un problema emocional para que me hipnotizará, de pronto fallaba pero debía intentarlo. Al fin logré que me incluyera en su agenda de pacientes ese día no me puse sostén y no me abroché los dos primeros botones de mi camisa blanca de colegiala de modo tal que se me notaran los senos, quería que los viera debía despertar su interés sexual en mí. Incluso me puse en posición fetal para que notará mis glúteos, sé que me veo como chica fácil, pero debía hacerlo él es un hombre sumamente atractivo lo quería hacer mío así fuera por un par de encuentros carnales lo que nunca me imagine es que me hice adicta a él. No me importaría llevarlo a la cárcel de ser necesario, de ese modo solo yo le haría sus visitas conyugales. Definitivamente resulte la mejor actriz, a pesar que él uso un anestésico ungüento ¡uy vaya que me dolió! pues está muy bien dotado, imagínense que no lo hubiera utilizado de seguro se me cae la mentira pero ahí estuve y lo aguanté y me lo disfruté completito, yo Candy White la blanca, dulce e inocente pasó a ser toda una mujer, la gurú del sexo se puede decir, Albert en cada encuentro me disfrutaba yo lo veía en sus ojos en su mirada. Me alegré muchísimo cuando me quede sola en casa y él paso por mí jajaja creyó que nuevamente me había hipnotizado ¡que crédulo! La parte difícil fue cuando llevó a su amiga la estilista muy linda por cierto, ahora somos grandes amigas me explica todo lo concerniente para verme atractiva de hecho soy su cliente estrella. Todo iba bien pensé que pronto le diría la verdad para iniciar una relación seria entre ambos, mientras estaríamos clandestinamente hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, sé que mis padres estarían de acuerdo pues es un hombre profesional con estabilidad económica solo debía esperar a tener los 18 años y listo. Pero apareció ella, la imbécil de Susana, ¡siempre me cayó mal! en el antro me di cuenta de sus claras intenciones sobre mi Albert, una mujer ve claramente cuando otra tiene interés sobre su hombre así que hice que me llevará detrás del antro, sin importar que nos vieran para que mi hiciera el amor como siempre me lo hizo esplendorosamente fogoso y salvaje. La ví con los ojos humedecidos y me llene de satisfacción sabía que entendería claramente que él es mío ¡el territorio ya está marcado!

Justo el lunes mi mamá vio la cama manchada de sangre, ni modo de decirle que ese sangrado se debe a que perdí la virginidad ante un miembro enorme como el de Albert y más que me tuvo todo el fin de semana de esclava sexual, aun sangrando, opté por hacerme la inocente luego se le olvidaría la cita al ginecólogo, asunto que más tarde utilicé pero ya luego les cuento. Mi amiga estuvo boquiabierta todo el momento que le narré los detalles del fin de semana junto a mi adonis. Le dije- quita esa cara, ahora voy por más dosis de mi psiquiatra favorito- al llegar al Consultorio me vino una fuerte depresión al oír.

Continuará….

Hola amigas gracias por seguir la historia no las olvido, siempre cumplo. Jiji Le queda poco capítulos.

Las invito a visitar la página que versa sobre la verdad de la serie Candy Candy denominada: "Candy Candy La verdadera historia" enlace: CandyCandyLaverdaderahitoria/

Y Anohito - あ の 人 enlace: Anohito-% E3% 81% 82% E3% 81% AE% E4% BA% BA-244,141,145,989,897 /

Esta última está en construcción pero antes del domingo con la yuda de Dios se hará publicaciones.

Fin publicitario. Jiji

Ahora sí: Anahi78, Jane, Lucero Santoskoy (jajaja excelente que deductiva eres jiji), Boribonbon (totalmente de acuerdo contigo jiji), JENNY, Sandra Casillas, Mercedes, Yagui, Glenda (yo creo que sea Susana estaba declarando jiji la segunda opción es la más convincente jiji), Triny (jajaja y que lección), Iris (tu sueño se cumplirá gracias a tu petición la terminaré rápido jiji), chidamami, Susana Rojas. Gracias a todas las amo de corazón.

Invitado gracias por buscarme desde la GF lugar al cual renuncie por considerarlo, Mejor no lo digo. Jiji Ya te adoro. Mil gracias por tener esta historia dentro de tus favoritas. Candy y Albert te lo agradece. Jiji Besos y Bendiciones. Muak!

Glenda te iba decir con respecto al 007 le reeditaré jiji es que se hizo a millón por el cumple de mi amiga y debía cumplir. Así son esas películas del agente 007 pura pelea y sexo. Jajajaja es el héroe preferido de mi esposo, quizás en el fondo desea ser un agente seductor jiji.

Ahora díganme cual desean que publique pronto? Recuerden solo los lunes y martes estoy ausente. Muack! Besos a todas.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por Tuty.

Narrado por Yule.

Capítulo dedicado a esa maravillosa lectora que me buscó por toda la internet y no dejó su nombre jjiji un Gran beso, abandoné le otro lugar por considerarlo una farsa. No diré el nombre para no hacerle publicidad. Que bueno que distes conmigo porque jiji nunca dije que estaba en Fanfic. Gracias.

Bien antes de dar paso a lo que sucedió cuando fui al consultorio, les contaré lo del fin de semana, no todo fue sexo… mmm… bueno sí, pero en los momentos en lo que no teníamos pude ver la otra personalidad de mi amado, lástima que el creyera que estaba hipnotizada.

En su departamento ja,ja,ja hubiese querido que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento que éramos tan felices, él se levantó primero que yo a las nueve de la mañana, hizo un rico desayuno y me lo llevó a la cama, aun me parece escuchar su voz: -Princesa ¿Despertaste? Te preparé un rico desayuno para qué empieces el día con energía- Yo comía divino, mi faceta de actriz definitivamente se consolidó en ese instante.

Suspiré— luego me preparó su jacuzzi con ricas esencias de rosas y espumita jajaja él sentado detrás de mí rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, jugábamos dentro de la tina como un par de niños haciendo burbujas de agua, las explotábamos con las manos, él muy divertido, al final nos terminábamos besando.

En la tarde ambos con vestimenta cómoda, él en bóxer y yo solo con una de sus sudaderas, mientras él veía el canal de deportes yo admiraba su perfil; así son los hombres básicos, al no tener una mujer cerca quien les diga "vamos al cine a ver una película de amor" la mayoría blanquean los ojos cada vez que le haces esa propuesta, aunque al inicio de toda relación actúan que es su género fílmico favorito y la verdad si quería ver una película de romance o en su lugar comedias, ahí si coincidimos en gustos, en ocasiones volteaba a verme de inmediato puse una mirada perdida para que no sospechara, por un momento me pareció percibir tristeza en sus ojos como queriendo que yo estuviera con él bajo mi voluntad, ¡ja zancadas de mi parte! yo solo era parte de su entretenimiento personal y es todo, no niego que pensé que quizás el quería algo más conmigo, pero toda esperanza murió cuando llegue el lunes a su consultorio un poco más temprano de lo acordado…

Él estaba ahí conversando con su estúpida secretaria la invitó a la fiesta de mis padres ¿pueden creerlo? Y para el colmo dijo que yo solo era o soy pasión, un momento de lujuria, no aguanté más y salí corriendo llegando a mi casa él me marcó y yo le traté mal, no lo niego pero se lo tenía merecido. Al día siguiente en el colegio el llegó, quería llevarme a mi casa me dio risa cuando habló de mis sueños y luego se retractó, más vale que no hubiera llegado Arthur, porque Albert se puso como un energúmeno me sentí feliz al saber que el sufría igual que yo. Discutimos y lo dejé con la palabra en la boca. Me percaté que su auto nos venía siguiendo así que le propuse a Arthur ir dirección al parque a contemplar el ocaso de la tarde. Me divertí al ver que se escondía detrás de un árbol por eso me puse entre las piernas de Arthur, lo que no me imaginé es que el chismoso llamaría a mi hermano para que me sacara literalmente de las greñas, debió también llamar cuando me hizo suya, claro eso nunca lo haría porque se trataba de su pellejo.

En la fiesta cuando bajé con un hermoso vestido blanco se hizo más que obvia su fascinación por mí, me pregunté si solo era deseo sexual o si realmente me amaba, la primera opción él estaba ahí junto a mis padres embelesado con su imbécil secretaria que tenía una mirada de que no mataba ni una mosca, si yo hubiera querido y deseado en ese momento me lo llevaba a donde quisiera, pero no quería que solo fuera sexo, soy mujer y necesito amor y más del hombre que he amado desde siempre. No saben cómo me dolió ver que se besó con Susana en mis narices en mi propia casa, después de todo lo que vivimos el fin de semana. Fue injusto tomé una copa de champaña y de un solo sorbo me la bebí, al acercarse Arthur bebí dos más para agarrar valor de lo que iba a hacer, bailé con Arthur y luego de un par de copas de Champaña lo convidé a un lugar apartado de la casa, nos comenzamos a besar como locos, la verdad tenía demasiada rabia, él no era el único que iba tener otra pareja yo también podía, lo extraño es que Arthur me besaba y acariciaba y yo no sentía nada, era como besar mi brazo para practicar. Por un momento pensé: Albert por favor llega y evita que este con este hombre, la verdad no quiero. Ven quiero ser tuya, pero si tu no llegas seré de él—Arthur me preguntó si era mi primera vez y yo solo evadí la respuesta acostándome en la grama y cuando Arthur se iba aponer el preservativo para hacerme suya, escuché ungritó ¡CANDY!

¡Dios! se trataba de Albert nos encontró casi en el acto, de seguro comenzó a buscarnos cuando no nos vio en la fiesta, ahora estoy segura que le importo y mucho. Mi espíritu volvió a mi cuerpo jajaja el andaba todo celoso, fue cuando decidí provocarlo más, me levante el vestido para que apreciara mis bien torneados glúteos enseguida noté su erección, ¿estará cambiando? En otra ocasión de seguro me hubiera penetrado, sin embargo se abstuvo en su lugar me dio instrucciones para huir de casa con él. Sin duda alguna nuestra mejor noche. Me divertí muchísimo cuando mi madre casi nos descubre, hubiera estado genial de seguro lo hubiesen obligado a que se casara conmigo, mis padres me ven como una niña todo se hubiera adelantado; es decir su encarcelamiento y no hubiera disfrutado la mega noche, ver su rostro de preocupación al saberse descubierto fue todo un poema, jajaja, regresando al punto me puse ropa deportiva holgada sin ropa interior intencionadamente. Debo confesar que al bailarle eróticamente tuve un orgasmo y más al ver como él se masturbaba al observarme, ver su semen escurrirse por su mano fue excitante. Luego me le monté y él me volteó, embistiéndome salvajemente, al llegar al clímax reposamos y él me acomodó en el diván sutilmente, es increíble cómo pasa de lo rudo a lo sutil. Todo iba bien yo le iba a confesar mi verdad que lo amo desde siempre, pero…

Continuará.

Jane, Lucero Santoskoy, Tutypineapple, JENNY, Mercedes, Triny, Sandra Casillas, Conejito, Eduardo,

Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia como pueden notar ya falta poco para que culmine. Besos a todas las amo de corazón Glenda yo también te extraño jiji. Lucero eres escritora te leeré haber que fic tuyo me recomiendas. Tuty eres la maestra jiji.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por Tuty

Narrado por Yule.

Capítulo 12.

Pero la desgraciada de Susana entró al consultorio, nos interrumpió yo le iba a decir "¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Ese día supe que eras para mí. Quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo, ven conmigo al mar de amor" estuve dispuesta a todo por ese hombre, pero… al escuchar la voz de Susana, me volteé, sin importar mi desnudez, ni que se diera cuenta que se trataba de mí, de la hermana de Tom. Lo más humillante fue verlo implorar ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no me dio mi lugar? ¿Es que yo solo soy un objeto sexual? ¿Conmigo nunca verá un futuro con hijos como yo me lo imaginé? Las mujeres pensamos que el tener sexo es símbolo de amor, en cambio los hombres es un asunto de desahogo carnal ¿Qué les cuesta ser un poco como nosotras? Nunca lo sabré.

Después que ambos discutieron y el vio que ya no tenía alternativa de reconciliación con ella la dejo ir ¿Actuaría de ese modo suplicante por temor a que diera a conocer a los demás su relación conmigo? No me importa de igual forma me vestí y me largué de ahí no vale la pena continuar con esta farsa de relación, él se acercó a mí para evitar que me fuera, pero yo solo respondí con una cachetada bien sonora.

Salí corriendo, subí al primer taxi que vi, dirección a mi casa, él trató de evitarlo en su lugar le di una patada en la entrepierna que le privó del habla y de movimiento.

Mi alma se nubló, me sentí humillada despreciada ¿cómo luego de haber estado conmigo me ignora como si nada? Abrí la puerta de mi casa ya cabo de la mañana, llegue directo a mi habitación a llorar desconsoladamente, al ducharme solo pensaba en como desquitarme de ese hombre que alguna vez representó lo más importante en mi vida. Por mi cuerpo recorría el agua fría que en vez de apaciguar mi rabia solo congelaba cada vez más y más mi corazón, el cual se oscureció, no entendió razón ¿Quién era yo? ¿Siempre fui de alma oscura y hasta hoy terminó por florecer toda la maldad oculta en mi ser?

No lo pensé más y procedí…Albert conocería mi lado oscuro, esto no se quedaría así.

Lo primero que hice fue bloquear su número telefónico, ya no quería escuchar su voz, en ese momento la odiaba con toda mi alma. Segundo me hice novia de Arthur y me comporté como todo un ángel, ja,ja,ja, además hice que fuera a la casa a pedir mi mano.

-Arthur, creo que lo de la otra vez estuvo muy apresurado me gustaría que vayamos lento, la verdad no he estado con ningún hombre y me gustaría que la primera vez sea algo mágico y exclusivo ¿podrás complacerme?-

-Claro princesa tú te mereces eso y mucho más, perdón por mi brusquedad de aquella vez, te pido una sola cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Ese hombre actuó como si tú fueras algo de él, no me gusta no quiero que se te acerqué bajo ningún concepto y que quede bien establecido que eres mi novia, por tanto el no puede intervenir en nuestra relación ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, pero en ocasiones el viene a conversar con mi hermano, me da miedo que pueda decir algo de lo que vio aquella vez entre nosotros, lo mejor será ignorarlo-

-Está bien princesa- Me tomó entre sus brazos y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Jajajaja cuando Albert se enteró que tenía novio andaba como loco, buscaba la forma de hablar conmigo, en un rincón, en un espacio, donde nadie se diera cuenta, en una de esas me alcanzó yo solo le hablé en voz alta para evitar que me pudiera decir algo que me hiciera caer nuevamente rendida a sus pies.-HOLA DOCTOR QUE BUENO VERLO POR ACÁ EN MI CASA ¿CÓMO ESTA SU NOVIA SUSANA? ¿AL FIN SE VAN A CASAR?-

-Candy…Candy shu, shu baja la voz por favor necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros en el consultorio, yo, yo no he-

-¿Qué me va a decir señor Andrew, le recuerdo que tengo novio y usted debe mantenerse al margen de mi relación o… ¿deseas que le diga a mis padres que me estas acosando?-

-¡No te estoy acosando! ese día…

-Ese día yo le cumplí, ahora solo quiero tener una relación sana con Arthur.- Lo que le dije de seguro le dolió en el fondo porque fui muy ruda- Ese día usted solo uso protección al final espero no me haya contagiado de ninguna enfermedad venérea- Y lo dejé estupefacto mi madre se acercó e hizo una mueca rara como que sintió que entre Albert y yo había algo más, que una relación de conocidos.

Al ir al comedor llegaron unas amigas de estudio de mi hermano, una de ellas se puso coqueta con Albert, pero él al contrario bajaba la mirada, ni la veía, definitivamente lo de la enfermedad venérea le afectó pero es la realidad, cuando tienes múltiples parejas lo único que te puedes ganar es una enfermedad, es médico espero reflexione sobre su comportamiento.

Pasaron los días, semanas, Arthur y yo ya llevábamos 2 meses de novios de puro ir al cine a comer palomitas, hot dog y beber gaseosas… hasta que el lunes mi mamá de improviso se presentó en el colegio para llevarme al ginecólogo. No hallaba que hacer, ni que decir, no tenía escapatoria.

Casualmente la clínica queda adyacente al de Albert, justo ahí por azares del destino vi salir a mi enemiga número uno, a Susana, me entró nuevamente la ira, la rabia, la impotencia una mezcla de emociones negativas.

Al llegar al consultorio cumplí todas las indicaciones como una niña inocente que debía ser, mi madre estuvo presente en todo momento, porque era menor de edad y era lo estipulado, todos mis exámenes de sangre salieron perfectos. Y llegó el momento de la verdad, me acosté en la cama ginecológica…

Continuará

Gracias por seguir el fic les recuerdo que la actualización continua depende de sus comentarios. Jijide igual forma las quiero y adoroooooo en especial a: Lucero Santoskoy (Enséñame a mí excelente fic lo estoy leyendo) Natu (jajaja si queda poco para el final a ver qué pasa?), Yez899 (besos amiga para ti también y nos vemos en los grupos de Albert como siempre), Yagui (Gracias por el entusiasmo jajaja te adoroooooo), Conejito (pues si jajaj claro que influencia en algo ella dio la idea jiji, ojala de la versión de antaño del fic vamos a decirle que lo haga pronto shiii?), Clair Baza (jiji te adoro princesa por cierto me encanta tu fic del Wattpad esta emocionante corto pero bueno), Mercedes (la vista conyugal es la parte más emocionante), Jane (ojala Jane, ojala sea así), Glenda (me encanta tus comentarios así como tu espera por las actualizaciones yo espero por tus comentarios que me resultan geniales, lástima que no lees el Tonyfic que parece un Albertfic de seguro te estaría divirtiendo, pero bueno lo respeto). Como siempre un beso a todas hagan bien y no miren a quien Dios le bendiga y recuerden según sus comentarios se publica rápido o lento. Jiji


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por Tuty

Narrado por Yule.

Capítulo 13.

 **Visita conyugal**

-Cabálgame más fuerte, ¡más fuerte! me hacía falta esto todos los días, semanas y meses mi pequeña ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿por qué?-

-Todavía ¿Preguntas? y en este momento tan íntimo-

-¡No preguntaré más!- La tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y la pasó boca abajo para penetrarla con mayor fuerza, descargando toda su frustración en ella-Candy gemía de la emoción rememoró ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto en sus vidas?...

¿Arrepentida? No tenía escapatoria estaba en la consulta ginecológica y yo enojada por haber visto salir del edificio a mi enemiga número "Susana" ¿Qué hacía ahí? ya sé, lo perdonó.

Al recordar le preguntó sin dejar de moverse, ni besarse.

-¿Te perdonó?-

-¿Quién?-

-Tu secretaria-

-Ella y yo nunca llegamos aaaah nada Candy…-

-No digas mi nombre, las paredes tienen oídos, recuerda soy tu Julieta Romeo, co…co…¡ay Dios! Estas en el pun…punto-

-¿Hablas del bar? ¿Me engañaste? ¡Creí!

-¡Ya cállate y terminemos de una a vez! ¡voltéame!-

La volteó y la alzó en el aire Candy quedó totalmente suspendida dependiendo de las fuertes piernas y brazos de Albert. A punto de llegar al éxtasis la puso otra vez de frente y le regó todo su semen por los pechos y boca.

-Ve, toda la recarga que tenía

-¡Albert!-

Tenía que hacerlo, mi ira era tanta que no lo soporté y ahí acostada en la camilla ginecológica puse en cada extremo una pierna, mi madre estuvo presente en cada momento por ser menor edad. El ginecólogo tomó un speculum vaginal e hizo una mueca- ¿Sucede algo doctor?- preguntó mi madre, el retiró el instrumento ginecológico, se quitó lo guantes y dijo-Eh… vayamos al escritorio, está bien Candy tu revisión esta lista, ponte nuevamente la ropa-yo asentí-Gracias doctor- sentí que era todo un hecho, ya se sabría la verdad.

\- ¿Lista Candy?-

-Sí-

-Tomen asiento por favor- él se giró primero hacia a mí –Candy, ya eres una señorita dentro de poco una mujer adulta, dado que eres menor edad debo dar a conocer a tu madre el resultado de tu revisión ¿Comprendes?-

Me hice la inocente -Claro doctor- con voz baja y serena.

Luego giró hacia mi madre – Señora White de acuerdo a la revisión ginecológica… se…- mirando fijamente a mi madre con un brillo particular en los ojos por un momento, sentí gran angustia pero debía hacer frente, ya el daño estaba hecho no podía echarme para atrás-se halló que el himen está roto-

Mi madre nunca se les habían desorbitado tanto los ojos como hasta hoy-¿CÓMO?-

-Su hija ya no es virgen-

-¿Cómo que no?- se levantó mi madre con una fuerza que cualquiera diría que mataría al ginecólogo -¿Qué procedimiento hizo mal que la perjudicó?-

-Señora cálmese, usted miró que hice el procedimiento rutinario-

En seguida me puse a llorar -¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? No entiendo ¿Por qué grita mi mamá?-

-Se da cuenta ni mi hija sabe lo que ocurre, ella siempre ha estado en su casa jamás ha salido con nadie sola-

-Señora un novio, algún conocido siempre por temor a decir a sus padres acerca de una relación, optan por ocultarlo-

Llevé mis manos cruzadas a nivel de mis hombros me puse a llorar, mi madre llevó su mano derecha a su frente casi me abofetea pero se contuvo-¿Fue con Arthur? Te di la mano y te agarraste el brazo completo ¡HABLA DESVERGONZADA!-

Empecé a temblar –No, no, yo no he estado con nadie, nadie me ha tocado te lo juro, no sé de qué me hablas-

-¿Cómo que no, si…

-Señora guarde la compostura, serénese por favor, escuchemos a su hija, tome asiento nuevamente, la violencia no es la solución- él se acercó y la tomó por los hombros para calmarla mi madre estaba roja de la ira.

\- Candy, siéntate aquí- agarró una silla y la colocó a mi lado quedando en medio de ambas

-Candy no tengas miedo de hablar, es normal que a tu edad ya sientas deseos sexuales debido a las hormonas, pero debes ser responsable, lo indicado es que lleves un control ¿de acuerdo?

Seguía sollozando- Es que no sé de lo que me habla yo…yo…yo no he estado con nadie¡Lo juro!-

-¿Segura Candy no mientas? Esta negatividad que afirmas es muy seria-

-Se lo juro-

-Y, ¿tu novio Arthur? Es normal que los novios hagan ciertas propuestas –

-Se lo juro ¿Por qué me insiste?-

-Candy, tú no eres virgen-

Me levante e hice mi mejor actuación-¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio donde me obligan a decir algo que yo no sé ¿De qué me acusan?-

Mi madre no soportó más, se levantó a punto de darme una cachetada -¿Cómo que no? ¡Habla ya!-

-¡Señora! ¡Contrólese por favor!-

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Te juro que no sé-

-Candy siéntate otra vez, de acuerdo no tienes idea ¿has ido a alguna fiesta?-

-No- Respondía sin parar de llorar.

-¿Has aceptado alguna bebida?-

-No-

-¿Cuánto tiempo has permanecido a solas con tu novio Arthur-

-Nunca, siempre hemos paseado lugares públicos, como el cine, el parque, esas cosas-

-¿Algún amigo o conocido te ha ofrecido una bebida o algo que no recuerdes?-

-No

-¿Segura? Haz memoria-

Me quedé un rato pensativa –Solo he estado a solas con alguien pero él nunca me ha dado bebida-

-Respira tranquila más pausada y cuenta detenidamente ¿Quién es esa persona con la que has estado a solas?-

-Pues…

Continuará…

tutypineapple, Lucero Santoskoy, Boribonbon, Mercedes, Jane, ALBA ANDREW, Flormnll, Glenda, Susana Rojas, chidamami, Sandra Casillas y Josie. Gracias por estar ahí al pendiente. Las amo muchísimo las quiero y como siempre hagan bien y no miren a ¿Quién? Jiji


	14. Chapter 14

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

Editado por Tuty

-Dí Candy ¿Con quién te has quedado sola?-

-Pues…- Candy se levantó- Es que no creo que esa persona me haya hecho daño, porque es alguien a quien todos apreciamos, sería impropio así creerlo-

La declaración de Candy estremeció a la mamá.

-La verdad por un momento pensé en callar pero ¡que rayos estaba contra la espada y la pared! además Albert merecía su dosis de castigo

-Hija ¡por favor habla!- se acercó tomándola de los hombros para abrazarla demostrando todo su apoyo

\- Mamá, es que no creo que haya sido él no quiero lastimar a la familia.

-Hija, solo habla.

-Candy comprendemos tus dudas, solo dinos ¿En qué circunstancias estuviste con él?

-Yo me sentía mal, tenía muchos sueños inadecuados, perturbadores, fatales que me producían insomnio- Candy se zafó del agarre de la madre para sentarse. –Él me ofreció su ayuda porque es psiquiatra.

-Oh no Candy, no continúes más,¡no puedo seguir escuchando!

-¡Señora por favor!- la reprendió el médico.

-¡Es que usted no entiende es el mejor amigo de mi hijo! yo lo amo como si fuera su madre,¡es parte de la familia! Candy es como su hermana, ¡ya sé! de seguro te refirieres a otra persona- Candy cabizbaja negó con la cabeza.

-No mamá me acosté en el diván y él me hipnotizó en varias ocasiones ¿Qué le dije? O ¿Qué pasó? No sé, porque no recuerdo nada.

-¡No puede ser! esto es…-

-Señora… Candy sostén a tu mamá, mandaré a traer de inmediato una camilla-

-Sí doctor-

Y así empezó la tertulia…

-Gracias por prestarme los libros de medicina, los necesito para estudiar-

-De nada Cristina-

-¡Que seco! Me gustaría tener una amistad más intima contigo ¿Cómo te debo llamar Will o Bert?- Expresó metiendo su mano derecha entre la cabellera de Albert.

Él la detuvo-¡De ninguna de las dos formas! Doctor Andrew para usted, haga el favor de retirarse.

-¡Que carácter! Tom me dijo que eras muy jovial, ya veo que me engaño eres un amargado resentido y ¿Quién sabe cuál será la razón?-

Albert se levantó y abrió la puerta -¡Váyase!

-Buenas tardes ¿Usted es William Albert Andrew?-

-Sí-

-Queda usted arrestado por presunta violación a una joven de 17 años de edad.

-Ya veo tu rechazo ¡solo te gustan las niñas!- Cristina lo cacheteó- ¡Demente!

-Llévenselo esposado, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra ante un juez y la suprema corte, puede llamar a un abogado, en caso que no tenga para costearlo la fiscalía le proporcionará uno-

Todos los pacientes estaban consternados al ver a su joven médico salir esposado cabizbajo mas aun se aterraron cuando llegó Tom directo a golpearlo

-¡Deténganse señor!

-¡No me voy a detener!¡Así como este mal nacido no se detuvo con mi hermana! yo te di confianza¡HIJO DE PU&&!- Tom lo tenía agarrado por la solapa a la vez que lo golpeaba.

-¡Sosténganlo!-

-¡SUELTENME! ¡Lo voy a asesinar! desde ¿Cuándo abusabas de mi hermanita? ¿Desde cuándo traidor? Yo te dejé entrar a mi casa- dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas- Yo mismo serví a mi hermana en bandeja de plata-Se arrodilló sintiéndose abatido.

Albert no lo podía ver a los ojos se sentía despreciado y odiado por todos.

Al llegar al reclusorio –Esta será su celda-

Albert se sentó en la cama uniendo sus rodillas con la cabeza; meditando ¿Cómo llegó a ese punto de su vida? Y más aun el recordar la cara de mortificación de sus padres. Su vida se había arruinado así el saliera en ese instante ya su vida no sería igual "¿Quién quería contratar los servicios de un médico psiquíatra con semejante prontuario?" se dijo a sí mismo "Soy un fracasado y solo por un arrebato sexual que tuve" ¿Cómo no pensé antes?" "¿Ahora qué haré con mi vida?" Así pasó su primera noche en la celda, lleno de arrepentimiento e incertidumbre.

Tiempo actual.

Albert desnudo se levantó quedando a espaldas de Candy con la cabeza inclinada dijo: ¿Estabas consciente de todo y callaste?-

-Lo hice por decepción… porque no te quiero compartir con nadie-

\- Ya se lo había dicho a mi abogado, ahora te lo diré a ti: me pondré cómodo porque nunca saldré de esta prisión-

-No te preocupes, ya ves que tengo identificación falsa siempre estaremos juntos- se paró ella para abrazarlo por la espalda y acariciar su abdomen descendiendo hasta su virilidad que no tardo en reaccionar.

-Candy me pones fogoso, pero esto debe parar y ¿cuándo te cases seguirás viniendo?-

-Yo nunca me casaré siempre seré tu amante-

Albert se dio la vuelta y la aprisionó contra su pelvis la cargó y la recostó nuevamente en la cama para hacerla suya mientras la besaba con pasión.–Eres una niña malcriada que me supo engañar pero debes vivir la realidad esto nunca funcionará; algún día te cansaras de venir a visitarme y yo me quedaré aquí solo-

-No amor, lo que siento por ti es desde siempre Ash, ash, ash sigue así ¡dame más duro! más rico-se mordía el labio inferior.

-Si quieres que te dé más fuerte lo haré, espero aguantes que son más de 6 meses sin nada-

-Yo soporto tu enorme miembro amor-

-Se que algún día me dejarás pero mientras pasa te clavaré hasta lo más pro… ¡profundo! Ash, Ash, aquí viene ¡tómala es toda es tuya! recibe todo mi ser-

-Albert No…Ash…No- "a pesar que sentí su palpitar y el momento preciso en que iba acabar no me lo pude quitar de encima"-

-¿No qué?- se hizo a un lado.

-Albert, estoy en mis días de ovulación puedo quedar embarazada-

Albert se tapó el rostro con ambas manos -¡oh maldición! Lo que faltaba-

-Ya no podemos hacer nada-Expresó tratando de controlar su respiración.

Al llegar la noche Candy se vistió -debo irme, mi padres pueden notar que no estoy en casa-

-¿Siempre será así?

Le dio un tierno beso en los labios –Sí, no sé cuántos años te den de cárcel-

Candy llamó el guardia, Albert apenas se estaba colocando el pantalón

– ¡Señora! deben llamar cuando ambos estén completamente vestidos-dijo el guardia reprendiéndola.

-¡Ups! Perdón, le dejo una pequeña propina por su amabilidad.

-Termínese de vestir mientras escolto a la señora.

Llegó el día del juicio final, Arthur fue el primero en declarar.

Continuará…

 **Penúltimo capítulo, puede que tarde en actualizar porque estoy desmotivada.**


	15. Chapter 15

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi

Gran final.

Llegó el día de la audiencia, el primero en declarar es Arthur.

Tomó la palabra el juez:

-Buenos días nos hemos reunido aquí en el juzgado de Chicago para llevar a cabo la continuación de la audiencia del juicio oral contra el acusado William Albert Andrew como presunto autor del delito de"Violación de la libertad sexual en agravio de la persona Candy White". Conduce la presente audiencia Slim Hamilton, quien se encuentra a cargo del primer juzgado unipersonal transitorio la audiencia se va a grabar en audio y video para los fines pertinentes. Su acreditación señor fiscal.

-Buenos días señor juez, señores del jurado, soy Robert Hathaway fiscal y representante legal de la familia White Steve.

-La defensa.

-Buenos días señor juez y señoras del jurado mi nombre Georges Villers, abogado defensor del señor William Albert Andrew.

-De acuerdo, tomen asiento por favor serán escuchadas ambas partes.

La madre de Candy veía con resentimiento y decepción al verdugo de su hija. Tom por su parte solo recordaba las conversaciones que tuvo con él yno aguantó más, saltó las barandas para golpear nuevamente a su ex amigo- ¡Maldito! Cuando me dijiste que te cogías a una menor de edad te referías a mi hermana eres un ¡Maldito violador!

-¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¡Calma en la corte!- Golpeó el juez con su mazo en reiteradas ocasiones-ORDEN EN La SALA POR FAVOR, UNA MÁS SEÑOR Y SERÁ DETENIDO POR ALTERACIÓN DEL PROCESO JUDICIAL ¿ENTENDIDO?-

-Si señor Juez- dijo con rencor a medida que se acomodaba la solapa de la chaqueta.

-Continuemos… fiscalía inicie.

-Señor juez, pido permiso para llamar a declarar al señor Arthur Kleis.

-Adelante

Arthur se acercó al estrado e hizo el juramento ante la biblia de decir la verdad con su mano derecha hacia arriba y la izquierda sobre el libro sagrado.

-Bien señor Arthur, nos puede decir ¿Cuál es su relación con la señorita Candy?

Se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó la corbata –En un inicio amigos de infancia posteriormente desde hace 6 meses nos dimos cuenta que nos gustamos - las palabras de Arthur le parecierona Albert ponzoñosas e hirientes, sintió ganas de golpearlo,ante su limitación solo pudo apretar los puños y mirarlo con resentimiento, él sabía que Arthur no era precisamente un santo.

Albert pensó: ¿Cómo olvidar aquel día? Cuando casi le hacía el amor a mi pequeña ¿Llamar a ese acto impuro hacer el amor? el nombre adecuado sería aberración porque la iba tratar como a una vulgar prostituta de cantina barata-En sus pensamientos se debatía el sentimiento de odio ante su enemigo-Así que tú eres mi rival ¿Rival? Ese nunca será un rival para mí, pero… ¿Qué critico? Acaso no fue ese el trato que yo le dí, la traté como una prostituta de burdel barato, ahora estoy pagando mi equivocación ante el juzgado supremo de Chicago… ¡Ja! Se escucha grande, tan grande como la sentencia que recibiré…

Georges tomó la palabra –¿Usted declara que mi defendido lo golpeó?-

-Sí.-

-Acérquese al micrófono- Indicó el juez.

\- Así es- Arthur se acercó.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo?-

-Celos,él está enamorado de Candy desde que era una niña-

-¡Mentira!¡Di que te ibas aprovechar de ella cobarde!

-Silencio- señaló el juez con su mazo.

\- Otra intervención suya y aparte de los años que le corresponda de ser encontrado culpable del delito le voy agregar dos más por interferir con el orden del proceso judicial. Continúe por favor-

-Gracias…Bueno Candy y yo fuimos a un lugar apartado a conversar sobre nuestros planes futuros, ustedes saben estudios, pensar en el mañana, etc., cuando de la nada apareció el señor, llegó como un energúmeno y aprovechándose de que soy un joven e inexperto en peleas me propinó un fuerte derechazo y me amenazó.

Albert quería salir a matarlo pero Georges le aconsejó que se tranquilizara, ya llegaría su derecho de hablar para dar su versión de los hechos.

-Señor Arthur, le recuerdo que usted ha jurado ante la biblia decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad-

-Sí señor abogado-

-Entonces le pregunto ¿Usted está seguro que solo fueron palabras? ¿En ningún momento hubo caricias?-

-Sí, Seguro.

-¿Usted y Candy en ningún momento de su relación de amigos tuvieron muestras de afecto? Es decir caricias y besos

-Bue…no- Arthur recordó cuando el hermano de Candy los encontró en el parque por tal razón prefirió decir la verdad, pues Tom en su declaración podría refutarlo y contradecirlo.

-Bue…no,un día antes de la fiesta fuimos a un parque a ver el ocaso pero no pasó nada, ella estaba entre mis piernas observando el atardecer, luego se presentó el hermano y se la llevó.

-¿Por qué se la llevó?

-Siempre cuidan de ella estaba en desacuerdo que se quedará sola con un hombre, supongo que con el señor Andrew al considerarlo amigo si se lo permitían, sin saber que él sería el verdadero peligro.

Los asistentes se alborotaron ante las palabras de Arthur. -¡Orden! ¡Orden! HE DICHO SILENCIO o ¡suspendo el juicio hasta nuevo aviso!

\- Oh por el contrario, usted esa noche trató de aprovecharse de la joven.

-Objeción señor juez, el tema es irrelevante si mi defendida estaba o no con el joven.

-¡Es relevante! porque deja en claro que mi defendido solo actuó agresivamente por defender a la señorita-

-Señor juez es ¿en serio?

-¿Por qué no la protegió de él mismo?

George molesto ante la verdad se desabotonó el último botón de su saco y dijo sentándose:

-Señor Juez la defensa descansa, ya no tengo más preguntas.

-Sabía que no tengo salvación.

-No pierda la fe.

-Seamos honestos, no la tengo- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado forzada.

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses de haberse celebrado el juicio oral era un ir y venir de de testigos, solo faltaba los alegatos de cada abogado.

Habló primero el fiscal.

-Señor juez, señores del jurado tenemos aquí sentado en el ala acusatoria al señor William Albert Andrew, bajo el cargo de violación de la libertad sexual de la señorita Candy White, ¿Qué arma utilizó para someter a la victima? Simple el hipnotismo, sí señores la técnica del hipnotismo, hemos escuchado a cada uno de los testigos y su asistente Susana Marlow dijo claramente que él día miércoles 14 de noviembre del año 2016, el señor Andrew citó a la señorita Candy White bajo engaño, le hizo creer que le ayudaría a superar su problema para conciliar el sueño cuando en realidad ¡quería abusar de ella!aprovechándose que es una joven frágil e inocente, una señorita de buenas costumbres, de familia decente. Otra prueba que tenemos presente es el preservativo que utilizó con la joven durante el acto sexual, las muestras de ADN dieron positivos pertenecen a ambos y no era la primera vez que sucedía, hubo otras ocasiones… Sí señores el señor se la llevó a un antro, la hizo ingerir bebida etílica para luego llevarla a la parte trasera del bar y someterla sexualmente sin importar ser visto…Además el acusado en su declaración aceptó haberla hipnotizado… ¿Qué otra prueba necesitan para hundir a este hombre inescrupuloso a cadena perpetua?Señores… no tengo más nada que decir, queda de ustedes la decisión…descansa la fiscalía.

-Tiene la palabra el abogado defensor Georges Villers.

-En efecto, lo que ha dicho el señor hasta cierto punto es verdad pero ante del dictamen, permítame llamar a otro testigo a declarar.

El fiscal sonrió sabía que tenía el juicio ganado, el juez dijo- Ya todos declararon ¿Por qué esperar a última hora para llamar al testigo?

-Mi testigo me acaba de confirmar su asistencia

-Bienn en ese caso diga de quien se trata.

-Se trata de la señorita Candy White señor juez.

-¿Cómo?- se levantó alterado el fiscal- ¡Objeto señor Juez! la señorita no tiene edad para declarar.

Continuará…

Final primera parte

tutypineapple, Guest, Mercedes, Lucero Santoskoy, Alebeth, YAGUI, Boribonbon, sayuri1707, Natu, Glenda, Susana Rojas, Rubi, LEYDY ANDREW, K.e.c.s, chidamami, Nana (que feliz soy de saber que estas bien te adoro, bueno a ti y a todas que no se pongan celosas jiji pero te adoro.)

Mil besos y bendiciones a todas y gracias por su apoyo ya me voy de vacaciones. Jiji


	16. Chapter 16

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Edicción: Tuty Pineapple.

Narración: Yule.

-Les informo señor fiscal, señor juez, que la señorita White cumplió la mayoría de edad hace dos semanas.

La madre intervino:

-¡Basta! ¿Qué se proponen hacer? No se dan cuenta que mi hija es la víctima de este señor que se hizo pasar por un amigo de la familia y no es más que un vil sádico, enfermo mental y pervertido. ¡Desgraciado! ¡Te odio! espero que te mueras o que te pudras en la cárcel, perro asqueroso y sucio.

La madre de Albert escuchaba despavorida a la mujer que alguna vez fue su amiga. Sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas ante las palabras llenas de odio y rabia hacia su hijo, Albert solo volteó a ver las expresiones de su madre, quién tocaba su pecho como para detener el dolor que sentía al ver como su único hijo varón era agraviado.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden! Orden en la sala-El juez golpeó el estrado con su martillo-La señorita es la víctima, el dar su declaración puede ser más traumatizante para ella.

-Señoría, ella misma ha pedido declarar… Y… además contamos con la aprobación del psicólogo familiar quien está de acuerdo con la declaración.

-¿Tiene algún documento que lo avale?

-Sí, de hecho la Licenciada Franie se encuentra aquí para dar su aprobación de manera escrita y verbal.

-De acuerdo, hágala pasar.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Franie Hamilton psicóloga social egresada de la Universidad de Boston, he revisado el caso de la señorita Candy White-Se acomodó los lentes-Posterior a la evaluación, he decidido finalmente aprobar que la señorita Candy White declare en el estrado ante el jurado.

Todos empezaron a murmurar.

-¿Segura licenciada?

-¡Totalmente! es necesario que ella hable.

-Bueno, usted es la profesional y si así lo determinó no me otra que aceptar. Que pase por favor.

-George ¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Albert

-Espere a escuchar…

-¡Ya no tengo salvación! estoy hundido recuerda que confesé la verdad.

-¿Y la verdad de ella?

Albert tomó aire inflando las mejillas posteriormente botó el aire para calmarse, pues no podía hacer otra cosa, tenía las manos esposadas y vestía un overol color naranja. Sus movimientos eran limitados.

Candy entró al estrado capturando la atención de todos que en su mayoría estaban en total desacuerdo con su participación en el juicio. Albert la siguió con la mirada se veía diferente, Candy vestía de forma inocente, falda de cuadros oscuros hasta las rodillas, camisa manga larga color blanca, corbata oscura, chaqueta negra y mocasines negros con medias largas. Además, tenía más de dos semanas que no la veía la extrañaba. Sentía vergüenza por su proceder realmente esa no era la palabra indicada era deshonor, realmente se reprochó su comportamiento haría todo lo posible la próxima vez de no recibir a Candy en la visita conyugal, él había actuado de manera errada y ya era hora de corregir, nunca se es tarde para cambiar—se decía él mismo.

-Señorita antes de hacer el juramento ¿Por qué ha aceptado declarar? ¿Alguien la ha presionado? ¿Una llamada? ¿La están extorsionando?

-No señor juez, nada de eso, estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, ya es tiempo de asumir mis culpas y más ahora que tengo un motivo muy fuerte.

-Bien, pase al estrado.

\- Levante su mano izquierda y ponga la derecha sobre la biblia. ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

-CANDY, NO TIENES QUE DECIR NADA,YA TODOS SABEN QUE SOY CULPABLE-le advirtió Albert.

Candy tomó una bocanada de aíre y contestó- ¡Lo juro!

Se acercó el abogado defensor George Johnson-. Bien Candy ¿desea que le haga preguntas o puede contar a todos lo que me dijiste?

-¿Cómo lo que dijo? ¡George para!

-¡Silencio!Le advierto ¡una más y continuaremos el proceso sin su presencia! Prosiga abogado-Amenazó el Juez.

-Las preguntas son innecesarias, puedo decir todo o más bien toda la verdad- Candy respiró profundo-La verdad… es que… Dios esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… Yo estoy embarazada.

Albert se quedó sin palabras,mientras los padres de Candy no lo podían creer.

-¿Cómo?- Expresó la madre incrédula.

El juez intervino-¿Cómo es posible? El acto ocurrió hace más de 6 meses, sus exámenes de laboratorio dieron negativo a la prueba de embarazo.

-Sí, pero es que yo no tengo seis meses de embarazo sino… sino… 2 meses-contestó Candy avergonzada.

Todos estaban consternados ante la confesión ¿Cómo era posible? Estuvo con otro, decían algunos de los presentes. Mientras la madre permanecía en silencio en estado de shock, al igual que su padre. Tom por su parte iba directo a Arthur-¡Tú miserable!¡Te aprovechaste de su vulnerabilidad!

-Juro por lo más sagrado, que lo más que le he dado ha sido un beso, juro que no…

Tom forcejeó con los guardias de seguridad quienes impedían la agresión.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden! ¿Es que no escuchan?-. A Candy le brotaban las lágrimas.

¡Basta Tom! el padre de mi hijo no es Arthur.

¿No? ¿entonces quién?

Es—A Candy se le quebró la voz diciendo: es el hombre que he amado siempre, desde niña, desde que le abrí la puerta para que entrara no solo a nuestro hogar sino a mi corazón- La madre de Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba estaba inmóvil- Mamá, papá, hermano, Señor juez, señores del jurado hace… Hace… ¡Oh Dios que difícil es decir todo esto!, yo planifiqué todo para seducir al Dr. Andrew. Lo envolví de manera que el cayera en mi trampa me hice la hipnotizada y durante las sesiones llevaba ropa provocativa, no bastó con eso, tengo más de dos meses haciéndole visita conyugal. He usado identificación falsa para ingresar al reclusorio. Este bebé que llevo en mi vientre es de William Albert Andrew.

Albert se mareó al enterarse que sería papá.

¡Señorita! está consciente de lo que acaba de decir ¿está segura?

Sí señor juez, si estoy aquí, es porque he recapacitado y no puedo permitir que el padre de mi hijo pague por un delito que yo misma provoqué.

Bien, se levanta la sesión hasta nuevo aviso,es necesario analizar las pruebas y la conducta que ha tenido cada uno, el cual puede ser perjudicial para el resto de la ciudadanía. Seré muy honesto ¿Cómo saber que usted no presenta algún desequilibrio mental que ponga en riesgo a los demás? ¡Usted no ha cumplido la mayoría de edad cuando ya armó todo un plan para perjudicar la reputación de un hombre! Por otro lado, el señor Andrew actuó irracionalmente. Aunque usted lo haya inducido al acto, él como profesional debió conservar la ética, del mismo modo que el la hipnotizó haya sido o no efectiva la técnica pudo hipnotizar a cualquier otra jovencita, por ende incurrió en un acto punible. En consecuencia deberá ser castigado, al igual que usted señorita White. Por el momento usted permanecerá bajo custodia, no podrá salir de su hogar hasta que se determine la sanción correspondiente a la falta de cada uno ¡He dicho!

Candy caminó hasta la madre, quien la golpeó severamente. Albert se preocupó al ver a su pequeña tirada en el piso sobándose el rostro, debido al dolor provocado por la madre desconsolada.

-¡Ese dolor que tienes en la cara no se compara en nada con el que tú me has hecho sentir a mí!-le dijo su mamá decepcionada de ella.

Pasaron los días ya nada era igual, Arthur terminó con Candy, ninguna madre permitía que sus hijas la trataran, hasta Tom pagó en parte por el comportamiento de su hermana. Estaba decidido, apenas dieran la sentencia los White se irían del país, ya nada tenían que hacer ahí.

Llegó el día que dictarían la sentencia…

Continuará…

Como el final es largo lo decidí dividir.

Tu comentario me motivará a subir el final que creen que a uno no le sale hemorroides de estar sentada y matarse escribiendo para que no den ningún comentario jajajaja es en serio y más yo que tengo dolencia lumbar y lo más que puedo estar sentada es máximo 2 horas. Para mí mejor así no tengo compromiso de actualización jajajaja por otro lado Mañana se publicará el fic que queda por este idea original de Tuty Pineapple me ha contado la historia y es buenísima yo me comprometí con hacer los diálogos y la narrativa tiene tilde de novela. Los Protagonistas son Terry, Albert y Candy es un triangulo amoroso de verdad que lo van a llama: **Fijación** una vez más gracias a Tuty por darme la oportunidad de desarrollar otro obra producto de su ingenio.

Como siempre Dios nos bendiga. Hagan bien y no miren a quién.


	17. Chapter 17

Personajes de Nagita e Igarashi.

Idea y edición: Tuty Pineapple.

Narración y Dialogo: Yuleni.

 **Mil gracias por la espera pero creo que valió la plena, sea como sea se reflejará en sus comentarios. Es increíble que esta historia haya alcanzado las 30000 visitas. Mil gracias a Dios por la aceptación. En especial a Tuty por haberme permitido desarrollar su historia.**

 **A esas fabulosas mujeres que siempre comentaron: Glenda (aunque ya no lee jiji), Mi Nana bella te adoro, GabyTGAndrew (excelente escritora), Natu, Yagui (hasta te hiciste una cuenta), Invitado, Sayuri 1707, Boribombo, Sandy Sanchez (magnífica escritora espero me regalas un o dos Alberfic), Mercedes, Anahí,** **Mitsuki Kazumi, okita kagura, Sandra Casillas. Gracias por comentar en cada capítulo.**

Y Gracias a las 32 personas que pusieron la historia dentro de sus favoritos. Gracias Dios nos bendiga.

 **Mil besos y abrazos de corazón. Muack.**

… **..**

-Buenos días Damas y caballeros asistentes, la fiscalía principal de Chicago. Hoy 17 de Junio del año en curso se celebra el juicio final del señor William Albert Andrew, quien es acusado de privación de la libertad sexual a una menor de edad usando técnicas (hipnotismo) de su profesión como psiquiatra. De acuerdo a las declaraciones emitidas por los diversos testigos que de una manera directa o indirecta tuvieron relación con el caso-el juez carraspeó- los señores del jurado y a mi juicio determinamos la siguiente sentencia de forma justa e imparcial apropiada para cada caso correspondiente tanto para el señor William Albert Andrew, como para la señorita Candy White:

-Iniciaremos con la señorita Candy White, pónganse de pie por favor—Candy obedeció—Teniendo en cuenta toda la información recopilada aunada a su última confesión donde usted acepta parte de la culpa, se han hallado los siguientes cargos:

*Injuria, difamación y calumnia agraviando el honor del imputado William Albert Andrew. A los cuales usted deberá responder ante la ley- Candy se sintió un poco mareada temiendo lo peor, el abogado la sostuvo para darle valor-Se considera… Señorita antes le leeré el concepto de cada acusación para que usted misma lo asimile y lo entienda, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor juez-Dijo Candy manteniendo la firmeza a pesar de sentir que desfallecía.

-Le hago de su conocimiento que cuando usted decidió culpar al señor William Andrew, no tuvo en cuenta la transigencia de tal acto en la sociedad y en el honor del afectado. En tanto el código penal de los Estados Unidos de América y del estado de Chicago dice que:

*Difamación: es menester que el hecho determinado sea idóneo para exponer a la víctima al desprecio u odio públicos, u ofensivo a su honor o reputación.

-¿Usted lo sabía?- Se retiró los lentes para mirarla fijamente.

Candy cabizbaja-No Señor.

-Continúo- Se los colocó otra vez.

*Las injurias son consideradas en Derecho penal un delito contra el honor o la buena fama, Injuriar a alguien es decir "cosas" pero que atentan a su dignidad, es deshonrarlo.

Candy al oír el significado de cada acusación no aguantaba más el deseo de llorar, por su culpa Albert había sido expuesto ante la opinión pública como un hombre despreciable, odiado por todos, solo por haber sido una niña caprichosa que no dio a conocer con franqueza sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Por último calumnia: Consiste en la imputación falsa a una persona de la comisión de un hecho que La Ley califique como delito, a sabiendas de que este no existe, o de que el imputado no fue quien lo cometió, es decir acusar a una persona de un delito que no cometió.

-Después de haber escuchado el significado de cada uno de los hechos punibles ¿Cómo se declara?

Candy sollozando respondió: Yo… la verdad…-Se tocaba las manos de manera nerviosa, se enjugaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha. Albert al mirarla se le hizo añicos el corazón no quería verla sufrir.

-¿Cómo se declara? Responda por favor.

\- Culpable—No aguantó más y se sentó a llorar.

-Es lo que sucede cuando no medimos nuestros actos, no solo perjudicamos a la persona a la cual se le tiene resentimiento sino a los que están alrededor. Llorar no hará que el tiempo retroceda, así que no me queda de otra que dictarle sentencia.

El jurado ha encontrado a la señorita Candy White: Culpable de difamación, calumnia e injuria.

Todos comenzaron murmurar Albert pensaba "Mi pobre pequeña no quiero que se enferme de dolor".

El juez la miraba minuciosamente- Usted cometió el delito siendo menor de edad. No obstante, el señor William Albert Andrew decidió no levantar cargos en su contra, de caso contrario su pena no hubiera descendido de 2 años en prisión, además de tener una cuantiosa multa,sin embargo, deberá presentarse semanalmente ante el juzgado de Chicago que evaluará su conducta como ciudadana durante los próximos 5 años. El cuerpo detectivesco hizo una gran movilización por usted que bien se pudo utilizar en otro hecho de mayor relevancia. Pagará una multa de $25,000 al estado de Chicago. Su petición para estudiar una carrera de salud es revocada. Podrá estudiar o ejercer cualquier profesión menos la que tenga que ver con manipulación de fármacos. De encontrar un comportamiento inadecuado en su desenvolvimiento materno se le quitará al niño y pasará al cuidado del estado quien se encargará de buscarle una familia que le asegure una correcta y ejemplar formación ciudadana. Puede tomar asiento.

Los padres de Candy a pesar de su enojo sintieron un gran alivio.

Ahora pasemos con la sentencia del señor William Albert Andrew.

Los señores del jurando ante los siguientes cargos:

*Violación de la libertad sexual en agravio de la persona Candy White, bajo técnicas de hipnotismo.

*Falta al código deontológico de medicina.

*Inobservancia, negligencia, imprudencia y omisión en su profesión.

-Usted conoce a la perfección cada concepto, ¿cierto?

-Sí, señor juez.

-¿Cómo se declara?

Albert esquivo respondió: Me declaro culpable nunca debí usar el secreto profesional en beneficio propio para conseguir un deseo reprimido, perdón a todos los presentes en especial a la familia White y a Candy, debí conversar con ellos y hacer de su conocimiento mi interés sentimental por Candy, pero ya ocurrió y el tiempo no se puede hacer para atrás por lo que me comprometo que modificaré mí conducta no solo por mí sino por el bebé que viene en camino y sé que muchos lo vieron como perversión la forma en que fue concebido, pero a pesar de todo fue engendrado bajo el seno del amor porque del mismo modo en que ella ha confesado que me ama desde niña quiero que sepa que yo también la amo, aunque mi amor se haya desarrollado mucho después del de ella, no significa que sea menos fuerte por el contario crece cada día más. Y ahora estoy seguro que no deseo ni he deseado a ninguna mujer como a ella, aunque ustedes con toda razón lo pongan en duda. Gracias por escucharme.

-Me alegra saber que usted esta consciente de su delito por lo que recibirá la sentencia sin ningún tipo de recriminación.

-Sí, señor juez.

-El jurado lo ha encontrado culpable de todos los hechos que se le han imputado, por lo que se le dará 4 años de condena en prisión, cabe señalar que si usted muestra buena conducta se podrá reducir la pena. Como dijimos ya no es asunto de dos sino de la sociedad y es nuestro deber velar que los ciudadanos se ajusten a nuestras normativas a fin de garantizar la seguridad de todos, incluso del nuevo ser que viene en camino. Su licencia de psiquiatra será anulada es decir ya no ejercerá la profesión.

Todos empezaron a murmurar nuevamente.

-Orden, orden ¡Silencio en la sala! todavía no se termina la sesión falta la última sentencia.

Bien, usted ahora es padre de una criatura que viene en camino deberá costear su manutención. Por lo que todos sus bienes han sido decomisados y puesto en avalúo.

Para su suerte usted logró pagar el total su departamento y el inmueble donde está ubicado su consultorio quedando libre de hipoteca. Ambas propiedades según el perito están categorizadas dentro de los $500.000. Usted puede vender o alquilar a fin de cubrir los gastos del bebé que se está gestando.

Albert, respiró aliviado se prometió así mismo que durante su estadía en la cárcel se ocuparía de estudiar una nueva carrera para ofrecerle a su hijo una vida digna de sentirse orgulloso y de Candy buscar la forma de tener una relación sana.

-Damas y caballeros ha sido todo, espero hayamos aprendido la importancia de pensar muy bien nuestras acciones antes de ejecutarlas. Se levanta la sesión.

Antes de llevarse a Albert, Priscila se acercó a él.

-William no te preocupes por tu hijo, yo me ocuparé de él, evitaré que se lo quiten por algún tipo de negligencia maternal, la apoyaré en todo- Decía mientras buscaba manera de abrazarlo y darle besos. Por un instante Albert buscó a Candy con la mirada quien era escoltada por sus familiares.

Albert se dijo así mismo: Dios que es sabio nuevamente nos reunirá cuando estemos preparados.

Pasó el tiempo y para Candy los primeros meses fueron terribles, la madre no dejaba de reprocharle su comportamiento, en una oportunidad hasta pensó en quitarse la vida, dado que nadie le dirigía la palabra todos la criticaban a sus espaldas, por veredicto de la fiscalía ella no podía irse del país. Hasta que un día tocaron la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, deseo hablar con Candy, sé que ustedes no han tenido el mejor trato hacia ella debido a su comportamiento, pero eso solo hará que ella se enferme y corra el riesgo de que le quiten a mi nieto. Le recuerdo que toda esta situación nos ha afectado a todos.

La mamá de Candy asintió con la mirada y la dejó pasar.

-Está en su habitación, suba las escaleras es la primera a mano derecha.

-Gracias.

La suegra de Candy tocó la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar querida?

-¡Señora!- Candy corrió a sus brazos, ¡Perdóneme por favor! no pensé antes de exponer a su hijo al escándalo público. Lo humillaron y lo trataron de violador falté a su honra.

-Tranquila princesa, deja de llorar, vengo para buscar una solución, sé que mi hijo te ama pese a todo lo ocurrido, quiero que lo visites y le hables de tu cambio, que vea como su hijo poco a poco se desarrolla, ya tienes 8 meses ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

-Te voy ayudar a cuidarlo, debemos buscar la manera de salir adelante ¿No crees? sabes mi hijo ha hecho grandes progresos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero no te lo contaré yo, dejaré que el mismo lo haga. Ponte linda ¿te parece que mañana vayamos a visitarlo?

A Candy se le iluminó la mirada.

Al día siguiente Candy llegó al reclusorio con su prominente barriga.

-¡Candy!

-¡Albert!

-¿Cómo has estado, ya está a punto de nacer?-, dijo mirándole la pancita.

-Sí.- Sonrió de manera forzada- Yo… yo quiero pedirte perdón…

-Yo soy el que debe pedírtelo, te traté como un objeto, jamás te dí el valor que merecías y heme aquí pagando mi culpa. Hablemos de cosas más productivas ¿Quieres?

-Bueno yo no tengo mucho que contar. Solo he estado cumpliendo con los citatorios y consultas médicas.

-Debes distraerte, mantenerte ocupada, yo… te vas a reír.

-¿Qué?- escapó una risa de Candy- ya me dio risa.

-Pues estoy estudiando para Chef y me han quedado bien los platillos en especial los japoneses. Los viernes hago comida especial para…

-¿Comida especial?

-Sí, sushi y ceviche mis especialidades comida japonesa y peruana y están ¡deliciosas!- expresó con una mano en el estomago haciendo un gesto circular cómico-¡Tienes que probarlas!

-Ya muero de ganas.

-Me queda tan deliciosos que hasta el director de la cárcel va a comer y pide un poco para llevar, creo que gracias a ello ha estado hablando muy bien de mí y según Georges podré salir antes, solo que pagaré una multa muy alta.

-No importa, nos levantaremos y me has dado una idea, ¿Qué tal si ponemos un restaurante?

-¡Magnífico!

-Puedo estudiar administración de empresas. Podemos vender el área donde está tu consultorio.

-Me parece genial. Le diré a mi madre que te apoye con el proyecto.

-Mil gracias por confiar en mí. En serio muero por probar tus delicias culinarias.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre me dijo que hoy vendrías así que te he preparado una rica ensalada. Te lo guardé en este envase plástico ¡Pruébala!

-Con razón resguardabas esa bolsa como un tesoro, no te quise preguntar, ahora mismo la probaré. ¡Dios que delicia! Pues así claro que sales antes.

-Gracias amor.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Kasumi es a base de cangrejo y pepino finamente cortados. Es para paladares exigentes. Y además tiene una rica salsa, la tengo entre mis recetas secretas.

-¡Dímelo! entre nosotros no debe haber secretos.

-Acércate, te lo diré al oído.

-¡Albert! eso no es un secreto es otra cosa.

-Es lo que te haré cuando salga.

-Un rico menú con diferentes tipos de pescado blanco ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Cuando salga te doy el secreto aquí hay muchas cámaras y micrófonos.

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y Candy salió con ánimos de iniciar una nueva vida pese a la crítica de los demás.

Un día en la universidad…

-Señorita, debe integrarse con los demás miembros del grupo no le puedo aceptar el trabajo a usted sola.

-Profesor entienda que nadie quiere estar conmigo, me ven como un bicho raro.

-Se lo aceptaré por hoy. De antemano le digo que debe solucionar su problema para relacionarse con sus compañeros.

Todos en el pasillo murmuraban.

-¡Miren! ahí va la novia de un presidiario y para colmo tiene un hijo de él, ¡Qué vergüenza!— Candy se detuvo ante las burlas.

-Saben, sé que me equivoqué culpando a un hombre que nunca me obligó a nada y que por mí perdió su carrera, pero no por ello voy a estar toda la vida cabizbaja, he aceptado mi error y lo he sabido sobrellevar, así que ni crean que me van a mermar, sino me quieren tratar no lo hagan, al fin y al cabo estoy segura de lo que soy y no necesito menospreciar a nadie para sentirme superior. Vayan a ver qué cosas hacen o han hecho ustedes que buscan desviar la atención de otros para que no vean las suya. Lo importante es arrepentirse de corazón y no hacerlo más, es lo que en realidad vale.

-Muy bien dicho- le aplaudió Paty, que a su vez instó a los demás a partir de ese momento se hicieran sus amigos y la aceptaran.

Pasaron los días y Albert en el reclusorio le propuso matrimonio pero él quería que fuera cuando saliera en libertad plena y absoluta.

Llegó el día de la graduación, el niño tenía dos años y medio.

-Hija, te ves linda.

Candy se limpió las lagrimas-Gracias mamá por estar aquí conmigo.

-Te has graduado antes del tiempo estipulado esto es un indicio de tu gran cambio. Tu hermano regresó de viaje solo para verte.

-Me gustaría que estuviera aquí Albert. Todavía le queda unas semanas para salir-dijo Candy suspirando.

Ya en el estrado al recibir el titulo y darse la vuelta para mostrarlo al público con orgullo, casi se cae al ver que Albert estaba cerca del recinto aplaudiéndole, no aguantó y se bajó del estrado para guindársele del cuello, él la hizo girar y se besaron como nunca.

-¡Me dijiste que salías en unas semanas!

-Te mentí, quería darte la sorpresa.

-Es la mejor de todas ¡Te amo Albert! ¡TE AMO!

-Y yo a ti ya me quiero casar.

El día de la boda hicieron todos las paces. El pequeño William fue dejado a cargo de las abuelas quienes no dejaban de consentirlo.

En un hotel lujoso 5 estrellas.

-¿Sabes? Te ves maravillosa en ese traje blanco me despiertas todos los sentidos.

-Y tú los míos.

-Te debo una promesa.

-¿Cuál?

-Decirte mi secreto para que la comida quede divina.

-Cierto ¿Cuál?

-Amor.

Albert ante aquella palabra tan hermosa la besó sutilmente, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, él tomó del coctel de langostino uno para dárselo en la boca y, comerlo entre ambos al mismo tiempo que se besaban.

-Umm, ¡que rico! Creo que ahora en adelante es la mejor forma de comer.

-Estoy de acuerdo princesa ¿Qué tal si comemos ahora una rica sandía es una excelente fruta para acompañar las delicias del mar?

-Claro.

-Pero antes debo quitarte toda tela que cubre tu delicada piel.

-¡Vaya que galante!

Albert la desnudaba contemplando cada detalle de su cuerpo, la acostó delicadamente en la cama, en cada pezón colocó trocitos de fresas y melón en la parte baja de su vientre pedacitos de sandía, que él comía y succionaba a la vez que separaba los pliegues de su vulva para acceder con mayor facilidad hasta su punto más sensible. Candy empezó tener espasmos en su área vaginal derivados de la extrema excitación ofrecida por Albert. Luego él se le acercó para que ella le devolviera el placer. Candy agarró un poco de crema batida y se la untó en su virilidad que estaba más erguida y venosa que nunca no aguantó el deseo de lamerlo y tragárselo todo hasta la garganta Albert resistió para no derramarse en ese momento dentro de la boca de Candy, debía antes introducirse en ella.

-Candy mi amor ¡ponte en cuatro! Te voy a penetrar.

-Sí, amor.

-Sigues estrecha me gusta, quédate así con la espalda en curvada quiero ver cómo te entra y sale-. Él vertió un poco de aceite de fresas, se agachó para lamer el aceite comestible combinado con el rico aroma de rosas de Candy. Le separó las nalgas para meterle primero la punta de la lengua en aquella cavidad femenina que lo tenía hechizado de placer, posteriormente se posicionó y la penetró de modo tal que la hizo gemir descontroladamente, retrajo su masculinidad para esparcir su semen por todo el cuerpo de ella, quedando exhaustos.

Cinco meses después…

Restaurante Kasumi lo mejor en comida japonesa y peruana. Viernes de coctelería etílica.

-Hola Tom.

-Hola amigo-Albert sonrió al saber que recuperó la amistad de su amigo.

-Ten, va por cuenta de la casa.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una nueva bebida la invente.

-Me alegra les va bien con el negocio y más la temática que ustedes manejan. Es todo un éxito.

-Nos dimos cuenta que muchos padres jóvenes desean salir a disfrutar y no tienen con quien dejar a sus hijos. Por ello decidimos crear una guardería en el establecimiento, mientras los padres beben y comen, además ofrecemos el servicio de taxis para los que no pueden manejar dado a la alta ingesta de bebida alcohólica.

-Eso leí en las noticias, bueno te dejo, mi novia Dayana me espera en la mesa. Pienso ir a verlos con mi novia este domingo ¿les parece?

-Por supuesto solo trabajamos de martes a sábado. Domingos totalmente familiar.

-Hasta pronto.

Pese a todo lo que pasé por irracional me alegra a ver recapacitado y ahora estar con la mujer que más amo y sobre todo con el fruto de nuestro amor y para que les voy a mentir no hemos dejado de ser apasionados. Me acercó a mi amada esposa Candy y a mi bello hijo de tres años que está buscando de sacarle el seno y ella tratando de evitarlo, el muy picarón aún le gusta beber leche materna, pero así somos los Andrew.

Fin.


End file.
